Won't Go Home Without You
by eatyourh3artout
Summary: When the Hummel-Hudson family move to a new town, the distance, stress & something Blaine will never admit to is too much for Kurt & Blaine to handle. They break up. Both are heartbroken. At his new school, Kurt makes some new friends that shockingly know some old ones. Will these new & old friends be able to get the couple that is destined to be back together? Or is all hope lost?
1. Dreams and Reality

**A/N: Hey everyone who clicked on here to read my story! This is my first Klaine fic, first Glee fic, well, first fic all around. Sorry if it's not that good. This will be multi-chapter, though I don't know how many. This will contain a good amount of OCs. Reviews and follows would be very nice, and might help me write faster! =D**

**Summery: When the Hummel-Hudson family moves to a new town, the distance and stress is to much for Kurt and Blaine to handle. They break up, and both are heart broken. At his new school, Kurt meets Annabeth and they became instant best friends. But will Kurt and Blaine get back together? Much better then it sounds, I promise. I just suck at summery. *shrugs***

**Pairings: Kurt/Blaine (kinda sorta. you will have to read to find out just how much)**  
><strong>KurtOC (Maybe, not 100% sure on that one ;)..)**  
><strong>FinnRachel**  
><strong>PuckQuinn**  
><strong>BrittanySantana**  
><strong>MercedesSam**  
><strong>TinaMike**  
><strong>All Warblers (yes they WILL be in here) are with OC except for Nick and Jeff, who are with each other, duh! xp<strong>

**Oh! Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because I'm not bald and most defiantly not a man! The only thing I own in this our my ideas and my OCs!**

**Now, on with chapter one of 'Won't Go Home Without You' Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>KURT'S POV<p>

_Rachel and Finn where saying/kissing goodbye. AGAIN! "Come down Kurt," I told myself. "You're only upset because Blaine isn't here yet." Which is reasonable considering the fact that I'm leaving today and I haven't gotten the chance to say goodbye to my boyfriend yet. Where the hell is he? He should be here already. He's probably too busying putting gel into his beautiful curls. _

_My thoughts where interrupted by Brittany throwing herself at me, rapping her leg around my waist, saying "Don't leave me Dolphin!"_

_With a sighing laugh, I put my arms around her neck saying, "I have to, Boo. I don't want to anymore then you or anyone else wants me to, but I have to go."_

_She rested her head in the crook of my neck, just crying. I rubbed her back. She pulled back, looking at me with tears in her eyes and a water streaked face. "Can I some more kisses before you go?" she questioned with a sad smile._

_I let out a smile laugh before I replied. "No honey. My lips are for Blaine only, and I'm pretty sure Santana would kick my ass if I tried to kiss you."_

_ "Damn straight Lady Lips," Santana said with a smirk._

_ I set Britt down, kissed her forehead and move towards Santana. I gave her a quite but soft hug. Then I went to Tina, kissing her on the hand, and then hugged Mike. I turned around on my lawn waiting for the rest of New Directions to show up. _

_ I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew I heard a few car doors and saw Mercedes running to me. She said "Came here white boy," then enveloped me a huge hug. We stayed there for a few moments before letting go. With tears going down both of faces, we gave each other a sad smile. I turned to Puck, Artie, and Sam. Puck and I did a small little fist bump then he through his arms around me then let go and acted all though again. Artie and I high fived then hugged. Sam gave be a side hug and patted me on the back. Quinn gave me a small smile before we embraced. After we pulled apart, I pecked her on each check. Lauren mumbled something about "how dear you make me cry Hummel," before hugging me in a similar form to Puck. I looked over to where Mr. Shuester stood with Mrs. Pillsbury head resting on his shoulder. She came over and hugged me and Finn saying goodbye. Mr. Shue cleared his throat._

"_Promise me you won't make them do another Journey song?" I asked with a smirk._

"_There's nothing wrong with Journey Kurt," he replied. I rolled my eyes along with everyone else. "But I'll do my best. Can I give you a hug now?" he asked_

_ "Well I guess," I laughed. Mr. Shue and I held each other in a tight embrace before he started to pat my head. I jumped back saying, "Whoa! Watch the hair!" I fixed it while everyone laughed and Mr. Shuester put his hands up defensively. One laugh stood out among the rest._

_ I turned to Rachel. She wasn't crying, but had tear trials down her face. "You going to miss me Berry?" I inquired with a smirk and a raised eyebrow._

_ "Like I would miss you Hummel," she retorted._

_ "At least you don't have to worry about me possibly stealing your solos anymore," I shot back._

_ "In your dreams Kurt," Rachel said sadly before throwing herself at me. We held each other close with silent tears going down our faces. I whispered to her, "Tell anyone this and I'll deny it, but your one of the ones I'll miss the most."_

_ She laughed sadly before asking, "Right next Blaine?"_

_ "You're right below him hun. Take care," I said as we pulled apart. We kissed each other's cheeks in Broadway fashion. I took a step back._

_ "Ready to go Kiddo?" my dad asked coming up behind me._

_ Instead of answering, I looked at my phone, checking the time. Then the last text Blaine had sent me. "Sorry. Running late. Be there soon. =) I love you! XOXO – Blaine." That was twenty minutes ago. Putting my phone away, I sighed audible._

_ "I know you want to say goodbye to Blaine, son, but we have to get going," Burt said putting an arm around my shoulders._

_ "I know. I know," was all I could say._

_ I looked at my thirteen friends that I had made over the last two years. My friends who had stood up for me. My friends who made me laugh when I was upset, or I made them. We leaned on each other all the time. In reality, I was looking at part of my family. My family I wouldn't be seeing for a while. _

_ We said our last goodbyes and headed to the car. Dad and Carole got into her car, with Carole driving. Finn was driving the truck, and I was driving my Explorer. I was just about to open the door to my when I heard a familiar voice holler, "Kurt! Wait!" I turned my head fast enough that my neck popped at the sound of Blaine's handsome voice. _

_ Blaine jumped out of his still running car and ran over to me. Before I could say anything, Blaine crushed his lips onto mine, causing me to squeak in surprise. I instantly melted into the kiss, raping my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. I put my fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck, and pulled him closer. He stepped forward willingly. Deeping the kiss, Blaine ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Groaning, I open my mouth to let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance before I let him take over. He ran his tongue along the roof of my mouth causing me to whimper and my knees to go weak. Blaine then started to suck on my tongue before letting go and going back to just kissing me. I pushed against him, and he pushed right back tell I was between him and my car. With a sigh, I pulled away. Blaine whined at the loss of contact and tried to follow me. Laughing, I took my hands from his neck and put them on his chest to stop him. _

_ "Hey gorgeous," I said looking into his hazel eyes._

_ With a smile he said, "Hey yourself beautiful."_

_ "Your late," I accused with a smile to match. "And I almost didn't get to say goodbye to you," I added sadly, looking down._

_ Blaine put his hand on my check and rested his forehead against mine. "I know babe. I'm sorry. Really sorry." _

_I blushed slightly at the word babe, something that Blaine rarely called me, but I loved it when he did. "Well, with the kiss that you just gave me, you're most certainly forgiven honey," I said with a smirk as I watched him blush now. _

_ "Oh, good! I thought I would have to get down on my knees and beg you pretty please for forgiveness," Blaine said in mock relief as he moved his head to kiss my neck._

_ "Hum… Maybe I shouldn't have forgiven you that forgiven you that easily. The thought of you begging on your knees for me… it's quite entertaining. I th- OUCH!" I exclaimed when Blaine bit the most sensitive spot on my neck. I pushed him away so I could look at him face to face. There was a hungry look in his eyes that I tried to ignore, but it wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "What was that for?" I asked, touching the spot he had just had his mouth on, knowing I would have a burse there later._

_ "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it," Blaine replied with an evil smirk and one of his triangle eyebrows raised. He also leaned against me some so that I was pressed between him and my car._

_ "I…Th- That is beside the point," I said as Blaine laughed because of my stammering._

_ "Being that you're not denying it, I'm guessing that it did get to you?"_

_ "Blaine Everett Anderson, you are officially unforgiven," I exclaimed trying to push him away to no avail._

_ "Blaine Everett Anderson?" he questioned. "Wow, you must be pissed at me if you're pulling out my full name."_

_ I gave him one of my bitch glares that he was almost never on the receiving end of. Quickly trying to make up for it he pouted, "Come on Kurt. Please don't be like that."_

_ "Be like what?," I questioned innocently looking at my nails, leaning against my Explorer. 'I wondered how long I can keep this act up,' I thought to myself. Hopefully long enough for me to get what I'm wanting._

_ "Please re-forgive me honey," he whispered using his puppy dog eyes._

_ I almost gave up my act because he look so hurt and so damn cute, looking up at me through his eyelashes, and because he used my favorite pat name that he has for me. Almost. "Nope."_

_ Blaine just looked at me for a moment. Then without any warning, he dropped to his knees in front of me. When he did, I noticed that all of my friends and family were watching us. By the looks on their face, they had been from the beginning and had heard everything. I blushed a little. I had totally forgotten that they were there. Whoops. That's the affect that Blaine has on me. _

_ The boy in question took hold of my hands and waited for me to look at him before he started talking. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I love you so much. I promise to never be late again. I get lost when I look it your eyes. I could listen to you sing, or hell, even just talk, all day. The way you get excited about the latest fashion or a play on Broadway, always brings a smile to my face. You're the most caring person I've met. When I'm with you, I forget everyone and everything else. You're beyond cute when you're nervous. Also, you're adorable when you blush. Just like you are doing right now." He paused to smile before continuing. "I'm crazy about you. Will you do me the amazing honor of granting me your forgiveness?"_

"_Damn, Hummel. And I thought you were dramatic," Puck laughed before several voices told him to "Shut the hell up." _

_ 'Well,' I thought, 'that's not how I imagined him begging.' _

_ "Kurt. Hun. Will you please answer me?" Blaine inquired looking a little worried from where he was still knelling._

_ "Yes," I said with a sly smile._

_ "Yes you'll answer me or yes you'll –" Blaine started to ask, but was stopped my lips meeting his. Our kiss was soft and gently. I pulled away and he tried to follow. I was all for it until Santana said "Getting Kurt!" followed by Finn saying "Come on! He's my little brother!" _

_ Blaine and I laughed against each other lips before pulling apart. Standing up, my boyfriend took my hand, stood by my side, and rested his head on my shoulder. I rested head on his saying, "Two things. One – Finn how many times do I have to tell you that no matter how tall you are, I am still older then you by two months?" – Finn just shrugged - "And two. Thank you, Santana for ruining a perfect moment."_

_ "No problem lady lips," Santana said with her signature bitch smirk._

_ "Son, I'm glad that Blaine's here and you get to say goodbye, but really do need to get going. Carole has to get to her new job early tomorrow," Burt said._

_ "Okay. Can Blaine and I have a few moments to talk privately?" I asked._

_ My dad looked a little wary, so Blaine quietly said, "It will only be for a few moments Mr. Hummel. I promise."_

_ "Blaine, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" my dad said laughing._

_ "Sorry Mr. Hum- Burt," Blaine stammered while his cheeks redden a little. I just gave a small laugh and kissed him on the check, which caused him to blush even more._

_ "Yes you two can have a few moments alone. Just a few. And no funny business," Burt was saying but the moment he said yes, Blaine and I headed to around the corner of my house. Well, it was no longer my house. Don't think about that Kurt. Not now. Just think about the amazing man that is Blaine; who happens has that hunger in his eyes from before back in his eyes. A shiver went down my spine when I saw that._

_ The second that we turned the corner, out of everyone's eyes, I grab Blaine by his tie and pulled him into a heated kiss. He growled into the kiss and put his hands possessively on waist and pulling me even closer to him. Slipping my tongue into Blaine's mouth, I shoved him against the side of my house. He groaned, put one hand up my shirt, and the other on my ass, squeezing it, causing me to moan. I pulled his tongue into my mouth to suck on it while I used my hands to unbutton his shirt and moved my hand up and down his chest._

_ Blaine pulled away resting his head against the wall, breathing deeply. I moved to kiss and nibble his neck. "Whoa, Kurt. Umm...not that I not mind all, but, ugh… you normally not like this. Why are you so into this and leading right now?" Blaine questioned, breathing deeply while I made my way up and down his neck._

_ "You have no idea how turned on you biting my neck made me," I whispered as I grazed my teeth along his earlobe. He moaned at the touch._

_ "Maybe I should've done that I long time ago," Blaine commented._

_ "Stop talking. Just kiss me already," I growled. Blaine quickly turned his head to meet my lips eagerly, both of us moaning when our lips met. _

_ "Kur—Kurt," Blaine stammered after a few heated moments. "I would love to continue this, would really love to, but I had hoped on actually talk to you. Plus, if we don't stop, I'm going to have a slight problem that could ruin these pants," he added as his cheeks redden._

_ With a sad sigh, I kissed his neck gently, and then rested my head on his shoulder. "But I don't want to Blaine," I mumbled reluctantly._

_ "Why?" Blaine questioned sensing that something was wrong._

_ "Because I don't," I exclaimed._

_ "Kurt," Blaine started, bring my head up so he could look me in the eyes. "You and I both know that's not an answer. Why don't you want to talk?"_

_ "Because the second we do, the water works are going to start. I won't be able to stop them," I snapped. My boyfriend's eyes widen before he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my hands on his chest, leaning in to him. I could already feel my eyes watering._

_ "I know babe. I know," Blaine whispered as he rubbed circles on my back._

_ "I don't want to go. I can't move away from you. It's too hard," I mumbled. The tears started to flow._

_ "I don't want you to go either, Kurt. This goodbye is really going to suck," Blaine said as he pulled back so we could look each other in the eyes. I playfully slapped his arm. "Hey! What was that for?" the curly haired boy asked._

_ "Because of what you said." Blaine's triangle eyebrows bunched together while he thought over what he said. I watched his beautiful face for a few more moments, and seeing that he was drawing a blank, I helped him out. "You sad this goodbye was going to suck. I once told I would never say goodbye to you. I thought you felt the say way. Do you not?"_

_ "Oh no. I, oh God Kurt, I'm sorry. I sometimes don't think before I talk sometimes. Of course I'll never say goodbye to you. Sorry to imply that I would."_

_ "Good," I replied with a smirk. "Because you're never going to get rid of me."_

_ "Wouldn't dream of it."_

_ "Okay. We should get back before Santana and Puck start to guess what we are doing right now. I don't need my dad to have another heart attack," I said taking Blaine's hand._

_ "They do always think of the worst things, don't they?"_

_ "You have no idea."_

_ As my boyfriend and I walk around the corner of my house, we pushed back and forth on each other's shoulders. We made to the front and saw everyone laughing. That put a smile on my face. Everyone noticed us, and gave Blaine and me a smile, which we returned. It seemed like we all realized at the same time that is was that inevitable time. With shared looks, a few more hugs, and promise to text, email, or call as often as possible, last goodbye were said. My New Direction family got into their cars. I waved as they all pulled away, tears going down all of our faces. _

_ As Rachel and Mercedes pulled away, my dad came up beside me. "You ready to go Kiddo?"_

_ "Ready as all ever be," I replied with a sigh._

_ "What about you Finn?" Carol asked her son. The only reply was a shrug._

_ "Well, we have to get going. It's a long ride." And with that Burt and Carol walked over to her car._

_ Finn looked at me and Blaine. He then looked down at our clasped hands and smiled. "Good to know that you to are staying together. I don't want to see you break up."_

_ Before my boyfriend and I could get over the shook of what Finn had just said, my step-brother hugged my curly haired boy and then patted me on the arm. Finn then walked over to the truck._

_ "Well, that was interesting," Blaine mused. _

_ We turned and smiled at each other. Unfortunately, they were both sad smiles._

_ "I'll call and text you as often as possible," we both said in unison, causing us to laugh._

_ With a sweet but lingering kiss on the lips, Blaine departed and walked over to his car. "I love you Kurt," he called out, which sent my heart fluttering and made my cheeks red._

_ "I love you, too Blaine. Always," I called back with a smile. He waved and got into his car. Turning it on, he pulled it out, turned it around, and with one last wave accompanied with a smile, went down the road. I stood leaning against my car, watching until his car was out of sight. I realized my cheeks were wet, but for once accepted it. Getting in to my car, I thought 'this is going to be a long ride.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up with his navy blue silk pajamas sticking to him. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his new house. He looked at his alarm clock which showed that it was 4:45 A.M. An hour and fifteen minutes before he was supposed to wake up and get ready for his first day at of school at Cameron High. There was no possible way Kurt was going to be falling asleep, so he throw his comforter off him. Just as he was about to get out of bed, everything the brunette had just been dreaming about came back to him. Falling back from where he was up on his elbows, he smiled slightly as he thought. Rachel and him laughing. 'Cedes bone crushing hug. Puck not being all tough bad boy, even if it was just for a few moments. Then Kurt mind went to the most important person in his dreams. Blaine. Kurt felt the ghost of Blaine's lips against his. That hurt and made him angry all at the same time. Angry because the dark haired boy wasn't here anymore. He was miles away. They hadn't seen each other since their break up. Those were the reason why Kurt was hurting to. The love of his life… was no longer part of his life.<p>

With a sigh, the countertenor got up and went over to his vanity to start his moisturizing routine. The only problem was before he could even get the cap off his first bottle, Kurt was overcome with sobs. He sat there silently as the tears went down his face as if his eyes were waterfalls.

After a few moments, Kurt realized he was fed up with crying, having his own little pity party like he had been doing for the past two months, tired of being depressed all the time, because none of it was helping. None of it was making Blaine contact him. It hadn't caused his ex (Kurt's heart still broke at those two letters) to reply to anything when the brunette tried to get a hold of him. They broke up two month ago, and no talking had happened between them. So Kurt wasn't going to cry about the Warbler anymore. Plain and simple.

Grabbing a tissue, Kurt wiped away the last of his tears. Starting on his moisturizing routine, the countertenor though about various things. He thought about what this new school might be like. Would he have any friends? Were there any out gay kids? What would this glee club be like? Would he like theater? One of the biggest things running through his mind: would he get bullied? And if so, how badly?

Kurt finished his routine and went to his closet to get dressed. He pick out a pair of washed out skinny jeans, a blue top and a teal scarf that both matched his eyes perfectly. He picked up his favorite riding boots and began lacing them up when Burt walked in.

"Good morning Kiddo," his father said brightly.

"Morning Dad," Kurt replied in the same tone.

"You ready for your first day of school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Is Finn ready?" Kurt looked in the mirror at his hear, smiling when it looked perfect (because really when doesn't it?), and turned to see his father nod so he continued. "Good, I don't want to be late because of him. Again."

"Dude! It was one time! I told you I was sorry!" Finn exclaimed as he stopped outside of his step-brother's room. Kurt just shot him his best "bitch-please" glare. Finn mumbled something that sound a lot like "Okay okay. Maybe it was more like one hundred." The only reason Finn had to ride with Kurt was because his car broke down and they were still in the fixing it.

The three boys laughed as they walked to the kitchen. Carole smiled as she set down the last plate of breakfast for her three boys. They all thanked her and began eating. When they finished, Finn got up and took all the plates to the sink, where Kurt rinsed them off.

Finn looked at the clock and said "Oh, crap! We have to get going. Bye mom, later Burt." The tall boy ran to go get his bag while Kurt said his good byes, grabbed his bag and left to start his. Finn got in smiled, and of the two went to their first day at Cameron High School.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me again! So that's the first chapter. More of an prolong. Love it? Hate it? I'm almost finished with chapter two so that should be up soon, but don't hold me to that. I'm a very busy girl. I would love it very much if you left a review! I will be doing review replies, and might take suggestions! =D I do need/would like suggestions on what song Kurt should sing for his glee auditions. For some one who has a mind that's always giving her ideas, it drawing up a blank in this area.  
><strong>**Love to everyone who read this!**


	2. New School, New Friends

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it me so long to upload this, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: New School, New Friends<p>

Five minutes later, Kurt and Finn arrived at school with fifteen minutes to spare. Both boys need to go get their schedules. They walked to the office quickly and in silence, looking at everything as they went.

Cameron High School was a rather big school, bigger than McKinley. Cameron had a separate building for its subjects: Math, Science, English, and History together, then one for Athletics in the gym, last for the other extracurricular activities and all forms of Art, and of course there was the cafeteria. They weren't far apart though. Most of them were two stories. The lockers, which full length, were a pattern of gray, white, and black. On walls that didn't have locker's had panthers here and there. Classrooms obviously were spaced throughout. Most could fit between twenty to thirty students. Cameron used to be a small college before the town realized it needed something bigger for all the high school grads.

The office was in the main building, the one with all the core classes. When Kurt and Finn walked in, a lady that could only be the secretary looked up and smiled. She had dirty blonde hair that was pulled up into a bun, held with chopsticks. Her eyes were a blue that matched the sky on a clear day. She wore square frame glasses that Kurt intensely recognized as DKNY. A few freckles were on her slightly tan skin, but otherwise there was now marking on her skin. Even Kurt had to admit that she was very pretty, which probably meant the Finn thought she was beautiful. Her smile was warm and welcoming, something that most secretaries don't have.

"Hello Hun's. How can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Hi, we umm, need our, ugh," Finn stammered, confirming Kurt suspicion about her looks.

"What he is trying say," Kurt cut in with a slight laugh, "is that we are new and need our schedules."

"Oh, okay. Can I get your names and what grade you two are in please?" she questioned as she turned to her computer. As the screen came on, Kurt saw a woman that looked like this secretary, the secretary herself, and a cute young girl. Kurt help but "awe" when he saw it, which caused this lady to smile.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. The stammering giant is my step-brother Finn Hudson. We are both seniors."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt just looked at him.

The lady laughed and said, "Okay. Just give me a minute to pull everything up and print them off. I'm Ms. Greene by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt and Finn said together.

"Likewise," Ms. Greene laughed.

Finn sat down quietly while Kurt went to look at things on the bulletin board. Different clubs already had papers up saying when auditions, try-outs, or first meetings were happening. There was a newspaper clipping that had this year's cheerleaders, the Panthers, all in different posies with their pom-poms, hair in high ponytails, and award winning smiles, reminding Kurt of the Cheerios. Drama club had a list of all the plays they would put on this year, and when auditions were for them. There was a sign up list for the glee club, so Kurt signed, and so did Finn.

"Alright then. Kurt, Finn. Both of your lockers are in this building, and your parking spots are right next to each other. Neither of you should have to walk all the way across campus. Would you guys like me to get someone to show you around?" Mrs. Greene asked.

Both boys looked at the clock and then shook their heads. "No, we should have time to find everything. Thanks though," Finn answered.

The secretary before saying, "Okay. Come by after school if you have any problems. Good luck and have a nice day."

"Thanks, and you too," Kurt replied as the two step-brothers walked out of the office. Kurt glanced down at his schedule.

1. World History

2. Algebra II

3. French II

4. Chemistry

5. English III

6. Drama

7. Glee

"Wow. I knew you were smart but not that smart," Finn said as he looked over Kurt's shoulder. "We only have glee together. See you then."

"Yeah, see you later" Kurt replied as he walked off to his locker. When he found it, he unloaded his bag, putting things on different shelves. After everything was in its spot, he started to decorate. Not a whole lot, but up a picture of him and New Directions in New York, one of him and the Warblers in front of Dalton, and one of him and Blaine. It was a cute picture of them. And just because the two weren't dating anymore didn't mean Kurt couldn't put it up. Once he was satisfied, he grabbed his bag, put what he needed in it, and head of to his first class, just as the bell rang for everyone to come in.

Falling in with all the students, Kurt wait for the shoving that always came, but none did. Just as he was starting to wonder why, the countertenor remembered that he was at a new school. No one but Finn knew him. No one had heard him talk, or what team he played for. Yet. Which meant that he would be okay for a while.

Taking a left into his first class, he smiled at his teacher Mrs. Porter.

"Just sit where ever you like," she said with a smile.

Kurt did as he was told. He picked out one towards the back, not too far though, and next to a row of windows. Students began to walk in. Some were talking to others, some were just walking quietly, while others were trying to hide their phone while they texted or played some games. A pretty strawberry blonde sat in front of Kurt. Across from her and up one, a guy that had to be a football player, he had on a lettermen jacket and with built tough, sat down and tried to get her attention. A few more students came in and took their seats. Just as the bell rang a boy came rushing in, panting slightly.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?" Mrs. Porter asked.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, I went down the wrong hall," the boy replied breathlessly.

"It's quite alright. Just don't make a habit of it. Now take your sit please so we can get started," the teacher instructed.

The boy nodded as he went to take the seat behind Kurt. Unfortunately, his Marc Jacobs shoelaces must have come undone while he was running, because he tripped. The girl in front of Kurt put her arm out just in time to catch him. Once he had righted himself, he gave her a thankful smile.

Mrs. Porter patiently waited before she began. "Good morning class. And welcome to World History. I am Mrs. Porter. Now I want to go around the room and would like all of you to share your name and something interesting about yourself. I know it's a little preschool but I don't like rushing students into school work; though we will start working tomorrow. Now, who would like to start?" No one raised their hand or said anything. "No one? Okay then. How about you miss?" she asked as she pointed to the girl in the front of Kurt's row.

"Me?" the girl asked. The teacher just nodded. "Okay. I'm Hollie Sheppard. I have a twin sister name Hanna, who is my best friend."

"Thank you Hollie," Mrs. Porter said as she marked the girls name off her list. "Next?"

"I'll go," the jock near Kurt said. "I'm Matthew Ford. But Matt is what I'm known as to everyone. I'm the quarterback for our team, and one of the best things that ever walked down these halls."

"Keep dreaming," the strawberry blonde muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, cause laughter to follow.

"Only about you babe," Matt replied.

"Oh my gosh! For the last time, I'm not your 'babe'. So quite calling me that," she exclaimed.

"All righty then. If we could get back to class then? How about you go next ma'am since it seem like you like to talk," Mrs. Porter said in a voice that meant to come across as irritated, but didn't hide her amusement at all.

"Fine with me. My name is Annabeth. I go by Annabeth, Anna, Beth and Annie. Well, only my mom calls me Annie. I'm head cheerleader and in the glee club," the girl- Annabeth –said with a smile.

"Very nice Annabeth. How did you guys so at Nationals this year?" asked the teacher.

"We came in second to the Cheerios," Anna commented without a thought. Kurt smiled at the mention.

"Congrats. Who's next?"

Kurt figured know would be as good of time as any, so he raised his hand before starting. "Me. I'm Kurt Hummel. And I just moved here from Lima."

"Lima?" one of the students questioned. "What school did you go to?"

"McKinley," Kurt replied.

"Wasn't there a Kurt that won McKinley their only game a couple years ago? He was like the best kicker they ever had," one of the football boys commented.

Kurt shuddered at the memory. "Yeah, there was. And he is me."

"Awesome! Do you know Finn Hudson?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he's my step-brother," Kurt laughed. "He moved here too."

"Dude we need you two to try-"

"Okay lets continue with the task at hand shall we?" their teacher butted in. "But before we do move on, if I may, why did you move here Kurt?"

"No, it's fine. My step-mom Carole works at the hospital and they transferred her here. The commute was just too large, so we decided to move," Kurt explained. Mrs. Porter just nodded in understanding.

"I'll go next," the boy behind Kurt offered. "James McHale is the name. And rapping is my game."

The same thing flowed during the rest of the class time, everyone giving their name. Most people just said their things, barley receiving comments. When they did, Mrs. Porter would call everyone to order. After the last student had gone, the teacher looked at the clock.

"Alright. We have about ten minutes left. Feel free to talk, just not to loud," she smiled.

Kurt saw everyone turn to talk, and knowing that no one would talk to him, he pulled out his notebook that had drawings of various outfits he was in the process of drawing. As always, he instantly got lost as his pencil moved across the paper, adding intricate swirls to a jacket. The burnet stop momentarily to admire his work then went to add more detail.

"Nice jacket. Is it an original?"

Kurt jumped slightly at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. Looking up, he saw that Annabeth had turned and was smiling at all the work on the page.

"Oh, uh, thanks. And, yeah, it is."

"You're welcome. That jackets really good. All of them are. Are they male or female designed?"

Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment before answering. "Some are male, some female."

Annabeth nodded smiling. "I would love to see more sometime, if I could."

Kurt was in a daze for a moment. The only people who had seen his work was Carole, Tina, and Blaine. And those were all by accident. Yet here was someone the countertenor didn't even know, that wanted to see more of his work? To say Kurt was a little shocked would be the understatement of the year. Anna took that shock the wrong way.

"Oh, god, you don't have to if you don't want to," Anna said.

"No, no. It's fine. Just barely anyone has seen my work, and I'm real self-conscious about it. I was just shocked. That's all," Kurt explained. "And I could show you some others sometime."

Annabeth smiled at Kurt. The bell rang, so the class stood up. Kurt reached down to pick up his bag; Anna waited.

"So, what do you have next?" she questioned as he straighten up.

"Algebra."

"Oh, well I have English. I guess I'll see you later then?" she asked as they stepped into the hall.

Kurt agreed that yes he would see her later. They both headed off to their next class, going in opposite directions. Kurt gave the friendly girl a small smile as she gave him a little wave before going into her classroom. Walking to his next class, he looked around at all the students. Most were just getting their things and heading to class, but a few were talking to their friends, or obvious significant other. Kurt recognized a few of them from his history class.

Entering he next class, the burnet saw that this teacher had a seating chart on the chalkboard. After finding his name and quickly taking a seat, he pulled out his phone to kill a few minutes. He saw that he had a message from Mercedes. Kurt smiled as he opened it.

**Hey White Boy! I miss you're sassy comments about everyone outfits! Epically Rachel's! XP But mostly I just miss you! Call or message me as soon as you can please. – Mercedes xoxo**

Kurt's smile grew as he read the text, but there was a hint of sadness to it. He missed Mercedes. Hell, he missed everyone. He would have to message them later.

* * *

><p>Lunch came faster than Kurt thought possible. After picking out a chicken salad, he looked around for a place to sit. Most of the circle tables were full, but there were a few that were empty. Kurt just hoped he wouldn't have to sit alone. The countertenors eyes zoned in on one girl and, as he made his way over, he hoped he could sit with her.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't think so Claire. While 'Raise Your Glass' is an awesome song, the Warblers did it last competition season. You know that. We need to do something original," Annabeth commented on what her friend had just said.<p>

"It was just a thought," Claire said as she took a bite of her apple.

"A very good thought," Natasha said. "We could be all kinds off kick ass with that song."

"Think you could find out what songs the Warblers will do this year?" Hanna questioned, wiggling her eyebrows, cause all of the girls to laugh.

"Now, now. Just because I'm dating the lead council member does not mean I'm using that to steal their set list. That's something Wes and I agreed we would never do," Annabeth explained.

Anna's four friends looked at each other, all smirking, before they started singing:

_Wes and Anna sitting in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love,-_

"Oh my God! How old are you? Five?" the strawberry blonde cut in, slightly embarrassed. "Come on guys, we need to focus. Ms. Logan wants us to be thinking about songs for sectionals."

The rest of the girls at the table groaned. As much as they loved their teacher and Annabeth, the glee club captain, the two of them could be extremely tight about competition. Sometimes they forgot how to let lose. Suddenly, Hollie had an idea.

"Hey if we did original songs like that one group did? The one girl sang about never getting it right and then the whole group sang about being a loser? The New- New… Oh, what was their name?"

"New Directions," a voice behind Annabeth offered, causing the five girls to jump somewhat. Annabeth turned to see who had intruded on their conversation. Her frown quickly became a smile when she saw who it was.

"Kurt," she exclaimed standing up.

"Hey Annabeth," he replied. "I was wondering if I could sit with you."

"Of course! You can set in between Hanna and Hollie, the twins," Anna said.

As Kurt and Anna took their sets, Natasha turn to Kurt and asked, "How did you know the name of the glee club?"

Kurt gave a small laugh. "I use to be a member." Two of the girls raised their eyebrows in surprise. "Not while they did those original songs. I was actually with the Warblers then," all of the girl's eyebrows went up at that comment. "But I was with New Directions when they, well, we, did original songs in New York."

Hanna asked "You were in the Warblers?" at the same time Hollie asked "You were on the New Directions?" shock covering their words.

"Yes and yes."

"When were you a Warbler?" Anna asked curiously.

"Just this past year, from the end of November to the end of April," Kurt answered after he had thought for a moment. "Which reminds me, you ladies were talking about dating a Warbler, Wes's name was brought up, along with leaded council member and kissing said member. So, does that mean you are dating the gravel obsessed Wes?" Kurt asked looking directly at Annabeth.

"Guilty," Anna replied while the other girls erupted into laughter. "Actually, all of us at this table are connected to the Warblers in some way, not just me. But before we get to that," Anna said with a smile looking around, "introductions ladies."

Kurt found out that Claire was the one with curly red hair that went just past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She had a fair skin that was dotted with freckles. Natasha's platinum blonde hair was cut short and spiked out in different directions. Pink, blue, and purple colored her hair tips, which on anyone it would have looked ridicules, but with Natasha's sea blue eyes and faintly tanned skin, she pulled it off with ease. Hollie and Hanna looked identical. Both had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves. They both had two freckles next to their ears. Their skin had a darker color to it, but weather in was from a really good tan or their heritage, Kurt couldn't tell. The only difference was their eyes: Hollie had brown like her hair, but Hanna's were blue with gold flakes.

"Hollie is the one in our history class right?" Kurt asked.

"That would be me yes," Hollie said with a smile at the fact that Kurt remembered. "Hopefully you'll be able to tell us apart. Even with the eye difference, barely any one can."

"Thankfully your boyfriend is an exception to that," Hanna laughed.

"So, how are all of you connected to the Warblers exactly?" Kurt questioned, curiosity coating every word.

"I'm Nick's cousin. And we see each other almost every other weekend. We're extremely close," Claire said smiling fondly. "I was the first person he came out to."

"Then you should be about to answer this for me," Kurt started, "are him and Jeff still together?"

"Happily. Their adorable puppy love is all over the place," Claire laughed. Kurt smiled in reasons.

"David's my boyfriend, thanks to Anna and Wes. That's how Hanna and I are connected," Hollie explained.

"Trent's my brother. He lives with our mom while I live with our dad," Natasha explained. "Parents got divorced when we were younger."

"And you know how I'm linked to them," Anna said.

"Wow. Five girls that go to the same school, are all really good friends by the looks of it, all linked to the same group of guys, in their own way. How did that happen," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, we're not one hundred percent sure about that," Claire laughed. "But what about you? I mean, yes, you were a Warbler, but are you still attached to anyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Are you date-"

Claire's words were cut off by Annabeth saying, "Claire! Don't assume things! Remember what happened last time."

Kurt laughed when he realized what they were talking about. Then realizing the questioned that was asked, his features clouded with sadness. It was only momentarily. None of the girls picked up on it. Except for Annabeth, who filed it way to ask about later.

"There is no need to assume. I mean, I'm dressed in nothing but designer, my skin is flawless, and if any of you had paid attention to my bag when I set it down, you would have not only saw that it too is designer but has several Broadway pins on it," Kurt laughed. "Yes. I'm gay."

"You're not the only one. There are a few others guys, and a few lesbians here. I'm a lesbian," Hanna said smiling. "But you didn't answer the question. Are you dating anyone?"

Kurt sighed heavily before answering. "Sadly, no. He – we broke up about a month ago."

Everyone at the table was quite for a moment. Even though the girls had basically just met Kurt, they liked him a lot, and could see that this had hurt him, still was. And if Kurt was as amazing as he seems, the guy was probably hurting too. The girls wanted to ask who it was, but they really didn't know how. Annabeth had a pretty good idea.

"It was Blaine, wasn't it sweetie?" she asked gently.

It didn't matter that it had been a month since they broke up, Kurt stomach still did a summer salt, his heart still missed a beat or two, and his breath left him for a second, all at the mention of Blaine. It all started the day they met on the staircase, and Kurt knew it would most likely continue for a while, if not forever; which caused the pain that Blaine had caused to hurt even more. He just nodded his head, a small, sad smile playing at his lips.

The twins both put a hand on his shoulders, giving them a small squeeze. He mumbled a small "thank you" in response.

"Hey," Natasha said caringly. "If he didn't realize what an amazing guy he had in his hands, then it's his fault, his loss." Kurt laughed sadly but there was a joy to it. The group of girls was glad to see the joy back Kurt.

"Alright. As much as I don't want to, we have to get going to our next classes," Annabeth said standing up. The rest of the table stood as well.

"See you in glee club?" the twins asked together looking at Kurt.

"Damn straight you will," he laughed. They all smiled at each other before parting to go their separate ways. Kurt smiled stayed on his face as he walk to his next class. Not only had he managed to make five friends already, but they knew he was gay and they didn't shy away from him and say anything. One of them was gay herself. Maybe this school wouldn't be as bad as he thought…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Be again. Okay, if there are any type-o's or grammar airs, I'm really sorry. It's really late here and I am sick. I just need to get this chapter up. Also, I have a new story called 'Extraordinary Christmas' that is a Klaine and Finchel Christmas fic. Please go read it. Ummm, oh I did a song for Kurt to sing for his audition into this new glee club, so if you have any suggestion, please let me know. While you're at it, leave a review. Thank you!**

**Review replies:**

**foreveryours5516- Thank you! I was so nervous about uploading this. And I'm sorry about the errors, I went back to fix some of them and tried to do better on this one.**

**GleekWarbler123- Hey sweetie, thank you! Don't be too jealous, your work is really good too! Much Love and Hug**

**Love and Hugs to all who read!**


	3. New Faces

**A/N: Hey everyone! Please please forgive me for not uploading sooner! I had the hugest writer block with this chapter because couldn't figure out what to do next for Kurt. Then it came to me: Forget about Kurt (momentarily lol) and do the Warblers! duh! So here is the first of many Warbler chapter. Just to clear up somethings so you're not confused:  
>Wes has not graduated. He is a senior.<br>****Blaine is a senior. (like he should be)  
>Nick, Jeff, David, and Thad are all seniors as well. I'm not sure about other Warblers, but they wont really be in it to were you need to know there grades.<br>Also, there is Warbler sing in here. "Oh yeah!" That's not the sing, but it is in here lol. Anything that is in (parentheses) in 'backup' Warbler singing. 'Kay I think that's it. Enjoy!**

**Merry/Happy Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Whatever-you-celebrate, and Happy New Year (just in case I don't update before then)  
><em><br>__Disclaimer: I own nothing!_ **

* * *

><p>In one of the many commons at the all boy school, one of them was filled with a group of teenage boys talking animatedly but quietly. They were all dressed identically, in dark gray dress pants, navy blue blazers with red piping and a big 'D' on the left breast, white dress shirt and a tie that was red and navy blue striped. They looked exactly like a typical group of private school boys. Except this group didn't behave like them. The boys stopped talking when the double doors opened, and five more schoolboys came in.<p>

"Oh Yeah!" one of them called, one with blonde hair. For those who knew what to say, 'oh yeah's were called back, while those new to the group just kind of looked around.

One of the teens who had entered looked at the blonde, whose hand he was holding, and laughed. "Excited Jeff?"

Jeff gave him a playful shove with the hand that wasn't occupied. "Very much Nick!"

"And why would that be?" asked David, another that had just entered.

"Because it's senior year," Jeff explained in a voice that said that it should have been obvious.

"We're going to rule the school," Nick added.

"It's going to be totally awesome," Blaine concluded.

"And here I thought it was because you were excited about Warbler practice and performances again," the last of the five, Wes, said.

"Yeah sure Wes," Nick laughed.

Wes just sighed in mock disappointment, a small smile playing at his lips. He turned away from his friends while they laughed at something David was telling them. The other Dalton Academy Warblers had all resumed their conversations. Two old members, Thad and Trent, walked over to where the group that had just entered was standing. Wes looked around at the other Warblers talk. He saw old faces, new ones, and realized which ones were missing because of graduation or moving away. The good was it that though it looked as if they had lost about twelve members, it looked as if about twenty-five hopeful had showed up to audition.

"Think any of them are any good?"

Wes turned to see his best friend David standing next to him. On Wes's other side, his other best friend Blaine stood.

"I hope so. Maybe I won't have to do every solo this year," Blaine laughed.

"Now Blaine, you know the council picks who gets the solos," Wes said.

"Yes but you, David, and Thad are the council again this year, you gave me all the leads last year, so you no doubt will this year," Blaine said as he looked around the room.

"He got a point," David chuckled.

"He better not. I have a song I would like to sing this year. And by I, I mean I," Nick commented as he came up with Jeff, the two holding hands.

Blaine smiled. "You can have it. I won't be stealing any solos. And I plan on hearing more people sing instead of doing back up harmonies and instrument sound behind me." Blaine looked directly at Wes, David, and Thad, the latter having come up when Jeff and Nick had.

"Alright. Alright, we can take a hint," Thad said as while the trio put up their hands in surrender. Blaine just laughed.

"Shall we get started?" Wes asked. He received five nods as his answer. Being that the jokesters Nick and Jeff had already hidden his gavel, Wes raised his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. Everyone stopped talking and instantly looked at him. "Hello all. And welcome to your first of hopefully many Warbler meeting. I am Wes Montgomery, head council leader. This is David Thompson and Thad Harwood"-he pointed to each one respectively-"the other council members. This is Blaine Anderson." Blaine waved slightly when Wes his name. "He was our lead soloist last year. The others two are Nick Daval and Jeff Sterling. Around the room is more past members, but it would take too long to name all of them right now so you can ask their names after practice. I hope you use understand," Wes directed the last part to the old members he hadn't named out.

"Yeah we get it Wes. It's cool," said Trent, an older member.

"Okay." Wes smiled. "Now, for all new members, auditions will began tomorrow and go on until Wednesday at 5:30 pm. You will then all be told on Thursday at Warbler practice if you have made it or not. You can either audition alone with no music and/or vocal backup, you can use Warblers that are already on the team to do backup, or you can use a CD. The choice is entirely your own. Any questions?"

"I have one," said a brown haired teen in the back that was sitting on an arm of one of the couches.

"Go ahead," said Thad.

"Who all will be at our auditions?" he asked.

"All former members will be," Blaine replied. "I know that sounds intimidating, thrust I was frighten for my life when I auditioned after transferred here, but it's really not that bad. All of us here just want the best and we all need to be there to find that. Though we all put our input in, it will be the council who make the final decision. But don't worry. They may seem like hard asses, Wes, but they are pretty easy going."

"I resent that comment Blaine," Wes said while all former members laughed.

"Just be sure to listen to them when they are talking, and you will be perfectly fine," Blaine said after the laugher stopped.

"Any others?" asked David.

"Yeah, can we play our own instruments when we audition?" questioned a ginner kid that was leaning against the wall.

"You sure can," Jeff answered.

"Sweet," the kid said smiling.

"Any more?" asked Nick.

When no one responded, Wes looked at all the Warblers who were on the team last year for conformation before going on. "Okay, well. We don't have many more things to do. As a treat for you guys auditioning, we are going to show you what the Warblers can do. Past Warblers, let's talk over here for a minute. Newbies, feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

As the newbies stared talking about different things, the Warblers meet over were Wes had said.

"Okay so what song are we doing?" asked Jordan, the Warbler that did all the beat boxing.

"How about that one that we did at Nick's when we camped out in his back yard? Were Blaine, Nick, and I did the lead," Jeff suggested.

"Yeah," Nick and Blaine said at the same time.

"I don't know guys. Maybe we should do something with only Blaine doing lead," Thad said.

"No. Just no," Blaine said. "This year is going to have less of only me doing the lead and having other people do it. This would be a perfect way to do that. Plus, we killed it when we did this song."

"Alright sound like that's what we're doing," Wes said. "Everyone know there parts?"

"Yep," everyone said.

"Then let's go this. Blaine, Nick, Jeff, positions," Wes ordered.

As the Warblers got into their formation, a hush came over the group that wasn't singing. Before they started, Blaine whispered to Nick and Jeff to play it up and have fun with it. Even though it had to be arranged differently to be compatible for a cappella, everyone recognized the song instantly. Nick, taking what Blaine said to heart, pointed to Jeff before he stared singing. They each took a stance face each other as if they were confronting each other.

Nick:_ You say that I'm messing with your head (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_All cause I was making out with your friend (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Jeff just shrugged as if he didn't care what Nick had to say, then started singing.

Jeff:_ Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Blaine playful pushed himself through Nick and Jeff, taking center stage.

Blaine: _You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

All Warblers: _I just need to be a little crazy_

Blaine: _All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_ (Blaine jumped on the couch, doing a little spin while Nick and Jeff went to dance on two tables.)

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

Nick: _If you love me_

Jeff: _If you hate me_

Nick, Blaine, Jeff: _You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What The Hell_

Jeff: _What?_

Nick:_ What?_

Blaine: _What?_

All three: _What The Hell!_

Blaine: _So What if I go out on a million dates? (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

_You never call or listen to me anyway (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Jeff:_ I'd rather rage then sit around and wait all day (Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah)_

Nick:_ Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)_

Blaine:_ You're on your knees (la la la)_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

All Warblers:_ I need to be a little crazy (crazy)_

Blaine: _All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What The Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

Nick:_ If you love me_

Jeff:_ If you hate me_

Nick, Blaine, Jeff:_ You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What The Hell_

Jeff:_ La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_Whoa, whoa_

Nick: _You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

Blaine: _You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

Nick:_ All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now..._

_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_

Jeff: _All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about..._

_(If you love me)_

Nick: _If you love me_

Blaine: _If you hate me_

All three: _You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_(If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now..._

Blaine: _What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_

The Warblers were meet with applauds when they finished. Nick, Jeff, and Blaine all hugged.

"I don't remember it being that hard to sing," Nick laughed.

"Neither do I" Blaine laughed as well.

"Well, last time you guys weren't dancing on furniture," Wes said coming up to the trio. "That was very good guys. Very good. Nice job.

"Nice job indeed. That was fun," David said.

"Hang on a sec guys. Let me tell everyone to just hang out for a bit, and then we need to talk. The five of us," Wes said to all of them, but he looked Blaine longer and harder than anyone else. Which Blaine found very odd, but didn't say anything. He was still coming down from his performance high.

"Okay everyone. That was just a small dose of what we do, though we are usually tighter nit, but impromptu performance like that happen quite a lot. We have about five minutes before practice is supposed to be over, and I can't let you guys go early because of some stuff that happened last year," Wes looked straight at Nick and Jeff when he said this, while to duo liked everywhere but him. "So just hang tight for a few and then you can go," he added with a smile.

Blaine was in the middle of a conversation with Jeff when he realized that his friends were all staring at him. "Yes guys?"

"Are you okay?" Wes asked caringly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Blaine asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, we just- You haven't- It's just you-" David said, struggle to find the right words.

"You haven't exactly been yourself since, you know," Nick said gently.

"No, I don't know." Blaine was growing more and more confused with each sentence his friends said.

"You haven't been your normal happy, puppy dog self since you and Kurt broke up," Jeff said lightly.

"Oh," said Blaine. 'That's what this is about,' he thought. But he didn't have the slightest clue what they were talking about. He was perfect. Couldn't be better. He and Kurt were a thing of the past. Blaine was perfectly fine. One hundred percent – no he wasn't. His heart still hurt every day. When something amazing happened or when he really needed to talk to someone his first instinct was still to call or text the blue eyed boy. But he wouldn't get a responds, so what was the point? It was partly his fault and partly Kurt's, but either way, no longer being Kurt's boyfriend hurt like hell.

But one thing Blaine didn't understand was that his friends saw that he was in pain. He thought he had hidden it better than that. No one had asked if he was all right, if anything was wrong. So naturally, he thought he had gotten away with the act. Apparently he hadn't. Blaine figured he should be thankful that he had friends that cared about him so much. He really was. And he cared about all of them the same way.

"You can't fool use man," Nick said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, even if no one else can, we can see you are hurting," Jeff said throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine smiled at him and the rest of his friends.

"So, truly, are you okay?" Wes asked again.

"No, I'm not," Blaine said sadly. "It hurts like hell every day. I just wish I had never brought it up. Then I would still be able to call him mine. It breaks my heart that I can't call him mine. That I can't kiss him, hug him, hell, even hold his hand whenever I want to; it just breaks my heart even more."

Jeff rubbed his hand on the curly haired boy's shoulder while he confessed his feelings. After he had confessed, Blaine noticed that he had a few tears going down his face. He was thankful that his friends had formed a small circle around him so no one could see him. As Blaine reached up to wipe the tears away, his friends devolved him in a group hug. He laughed as they all squeezed him tight.

"Have you tried calling him? Or texting?" David offered, still in the group hug; none of them had moved or showed any signs of moving.

"It would do no good. He'll just ignore it or send me to voice mail, like before. He has every right to. I just wish he knew how sorry I was." Blaine sighed as he lent his head against Nick's.

"You could always try," Jeff said softly.

"Maybe. But if we ever, ever, see each other again, I will do everything in my power to convince him how sorry I am and that I just want to be with him again," Blaine said thoughtfully. The four Warblers around Blaine all filed that away for a later date.

When the five Warblers untangled themselves from their hug, Wes looked down at his watch. "Oh crap! If I don't leave right now I'm going to be late for mine and Annabeth's date." Wes looked up all the fallow Warblers. "Practice and Warblers dismissed!" he called out before running out of the room to go get ready. All of Wes's friends laughed at his retreating figure.

All the Warblers, newbies and formers, left, all going to hang out with new friends or do homework. Blaine walked over to pick up his bag.

"You're Blaine right?" asked a voice behind Blaine.

Blaine turned to see that besides him and this kid, the room was empty. Blaine focused on the teen in front of him. Blaine recognized him as the one who had asked the question about who would be watching the auditions. "Yeah that's me. Blaine Anderson. And you are?" Blaine asked as he put his hand out for a shake, always being the gentlemen.

The somewhat active, Blaine realized, teen smiled, taking his hand. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! Sebastian is a Jr. forgot to mention that up top. I wounder why... humm... xp **

**They song they sang was "What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne **

**PS Reviews are like Kliss to me. Okay they are not that goo, but pretty dang close. xp**

**Review Replies:**

**GleekWarbler123: Hey sweetie, I'm your liking it! Here's Blaine for you! Much Love and Many Hugs**

**Love, Hugs, and Kliss to all who read this!**


	4. Make New Friends, but Keep the Old

****SORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO GETS/IF YOU GET THE NOTIFICATION FOR THIS CHAPTER AGAIN. IT DID SOMETHING ODD ON MY END (I DON'T KNOW IF IT DID ON YOUR GUYS END) SO I TOOK IT DOWN AND RE-POSTED IT. =/****

**AN: *Slowly steps around the corner and waits for the slushie facial she deserves* How much do you guys hate me? A lot, right? Because I hate myself for taking this long to update it. I started working on this chapter the second I posted the last one, and I finished this chapter just moments ago. Awful, right? And because of how much I love you guys, I'm going to tell you straight up why it took me so long. 1) BAD case of writers block. Really bad. 2) School. 3) I got a job (and absolutely hate it). and 4) I have sooooo many ideas for other fics (all Klaine but once which is CrissColfer) that are really good and would not leave me the hell alone until I got basically the first chapter written on them. And there is about five of them, one being the sequel to this. Also, life just kinda got in the way. Buuuuuut... It is summer for me and a plan on use the time I have off from work to help me update regularly. Hopefully.**

**Holy shit Batman! This is a long chapter! Not counting my AN's, it is 8,075 words. Hopefully it makes up a little bit for taking so long. *Darren's puppy dog eyes***

**Enjoy!**

**PS my AN at the end has some important things it. Be sure to read. =) **

**Bold is Annabeth singing**

_Italic is Claire sining_

_**Both is well, both singing**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room with a smile on his face. He had just come from drama, where he was basically welcome with open arms after the little skit he put on to prove himself. He found out that Annabeth, Hollie and Hanna were in drama too. They had spent most of the time talking, getting to know each other. They had a lot of questions for Kurt, and he answered almost all of them. When they asked him a question about other gay kids at McKinley and what it was like for them there, he kind of shut down. The girls understood that he didn't want to talk about it, so they let him ask question so he could know them better. Kurt found out that the three of them, along with Claire and Natasha, are on the cheer team, and Annabeth was captain. They had been on the cheer team and in glee club since freshmen year. Claire, Hollie, Hanna, and Natasha had known each other since fifth grade. Annabeth came right after eight grade let out and had been welcomed with open arms into the small group, much like Kurt was now. And Kurt found the more he talked to the girls, the more he liked them.<p>

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when an arm was thrown around his shoulders. He looks up to see Finn smiling at him.

"Hey dude! How's your day been?" Finn asked.

Kurt shrugged Finns arm off before it do any damage to his outfit. "Mine has been pretty good. What about yours? And how many times do I have to ask you not to call me dude?"

"Oh sorry. And mine's been pretty good too. I'm trying out for the football team after school. Do you think you could wait for me?" Finn asks.

"Sure, I'll call dad after school and let him know," Kurt says.

"Thanks bro, you're the best," Finn exclaims as he rushes over to take a seat next to some guys in lettermen jackets.

Kurt nodded as he went to take a seat. The room is set up kind of like New Directions room: there are two long steps with chairs lining them, there was band instruments of to the side, in the front and of to the side, there was a piano, but unlike Kurt's old choir room, there was a trophy case with a pretty good amount of awards in there, all for singing competitions, and it looked like the small room that was connected to it doubled as a teachers office and a lounge place.

Kurt saw the five girls waving him over to the seat next to Annabeth. He smiled at her and the rest of them as he took a sit.

"Long time no see Kurt," Hanna joked.

"I know! What's it been? Four minutes?" Kurt joked back.

"Whatever it has been, it been far too long," Anna continued.

"Who's that tall guy that you were talking to when you came in?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, that's Finn, my stepbrother," Kurt explained. "Who is he talking to?"

"Nathan, Drake, and I don't the other one. He's new here," Hollie explains.

"The new kid is named Kevin," Natasha says while she's looking at said new kid. She looks away quickly when he looks up, making eye contact, and smiles at her.

"Uh huh," Claire says while the little group around Natasha smirks.

"Shut up," Natasha mumbled, hiding behind her hair.

"Oh, give Tasha a break, girls," Annabeth laughs. "Anyway, Nathan and Drake are on the football team, and by the look of it, so is Kevin."

"He is," Tasha says before she can stop herself. The twins, Claire, Anna, and Kurt all raise an eyebrow but don't say anything, to which Natasha is grateful for.

"Well, that means that they are our three football players in glee," Hanna concludes.

"Well if Finn makes it on to the team, it will be four," Kurt said absently.

"If he makes into glee as well," Claire said. "Everyone has to audition. Even old members."

"When are auditions?" Kurt asked.

"They would be Friday," came a new voice, one that had just entered. "Good afternoon class. It's nice to see so many familiar faces, but it looks like we have three new ones. So for those new ones, I'm Ms. Logan," the teacher said with a smile. She was very pretty, had natural soft strawberry blonde hair, lightly tan complexion, blue eyes that are endless, and had an hourglass figure. Ms. Logan looked relatively young to be a teacher; she was actually in her late twenties.

"Alright, so I'm pretty good at guessing. Is it fine with you boys that I guess your name off my roll?" Ms. Logan asked with a fun smile. Her previous students laughed while the three new ones nodded smiling. Ms. Logan picked up the roll, her smile growing. She went down the list, skipping over the new names, and saying the names of those she knew. Her students smiled at her when she looked up for conformation. As she finished, she hopped up on the piano. "Now then. Finn Hudson is the one setting with our football players. Kevin Johnson is the one to Finn's right. Lastly, Kurt Hummel is the one sitting with our Tigress cheerleaders. Am I correct?" Ms. Logan smirked as she said all this, looking at each boy respectively. The three nodded, laughing slightly. "Also, Kurt and Finn, you're stepbrothers. Kurt, your dad Burt married Finn's mom Carole. You moved here because the job that Carole was offered here was too big of a commute from Lima." Finn's jaw dropped at how much she knew. Kurt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "That leaves Kevin. You also moved here because of family. Your dad was prompted to manager to a new store now here," she finished.

"Damn, Ms. Logan! What are you, psychic?" Kevin laughed. Everyone else joined him.

"I wish," she replied smiling. "No. I got all of that from the teachers lounge. I swear, those teachers gossip more then you kids. Anyway, I really don't have a lesson planned for today, so I'm just going to put on some music. Feel free to sing along, dance, talk, whatever you want. As long as you don't leave my class and don't do anything illegal." Ms. Logan slid off the piano, walked over to the small stereo, plugged her iPhone in, and set her Pandora stations to shuffle. In no time at all, the sweet sound of Lady Gaga was flowing out of the speakers. The teacher nodded approvingly.

"So what do you think of Ms. Logan?" Claire asked Kurt.

"I think she's a pretty awesome teacher. I mean, she seems like she likes to have fun, but also knows how to rain it in. And the fact that she likes Lady Gaga makes her all the better," Kurt answered smiling while he turned to face the girls.

"Thank you Kurt. You're not so bad yourself, from what I can tell anyway. And the Divine Five seem to think so as well because they don't attach themselves to just anyone, but they obviously have to you," Ms. Logan said as she came up behind Kurt, causing him to jump slightly.

"You're welcome, and thank you. Umm, Divine Five?" Kurt questioned.

The five girlfriends around him laughed. "Yeah that would be us. It's a name that fellow students have given us. They thought is fit because we are five best friends that have been together since I moved here, who are all the cheer team, and have been 'queens' of the school since freshmen year. Well, freshmen year we were more of 'princesses' because of the pervious 'queens'. We're always the ones that all the boys want to be with, but none, give or take a few, have gotten the chance. Hell, even the Warblers call us that, but come to think of, they started calling us that before the school did," Annabeth explained.

"Yes the Warbler did. But remember, one of the other girls on the squad called us that at a pep assembly and it just kind of stuck?" Hanna said

"Sure did. Did you have anyone like that at your old school?" Natasha laughed.

"Yes, we did. They were, or well are, known as the Unholy Trinity," Kurt said with a fond smile. "Good friends of mine."

"Tend to hang out with cheerleaders Kurt?" Ms. Logan asked jokingly. Kurt just shrugged, smiling.

Ms. Logan talked with Kurt and the girls for a moment; mostly Kurt, the girls just listened. The teacher asked Kurt if he was in any glee clubs before this one. He explained that yes, he and Finn both had been in one, though Kurt added that he was also in the Warblers. Ms. Logan was shocked just like the Divine Five had been about the two clubs. Apparently word had gotten around about the show choir that did original songs not only at Regionals, but at Nationals. But then again, the whole 'The Kiss That Missed' video had got them some recognition too. After that video went up, the New Direction YouTube page hits spiked. Ms. Logan asked what else Kurt did, and he said that dance and theater were to big things in his life. She nodded then went around to talk to some of her other students.

Annabeth turned to Kurt and asked him what he was doing after school. When they found out that he had to wait for Finn and would most likely be spending that time in the library, the girls jumped at the chance to invite him to cheer practice. He gladly accepted. The rest of the class time was spent talking about music, hobbies, and those types of things. They had so much fun talking that when the bell rang, they were shocked at how much time had passed.

Getting up, Kurt asked Annabeth to wait for a moment so they could go to the gym together. She said she would. Quickly, the brunette ran over to his bother before he could leave. "Finn!" Kurt said.

The boy in question turned. "Yeah man?"

"I'm going to be at the gym watching the cheerleaders practice. So just come there when you're done," Kurt said with a smile.

"Alright, man. Have fun," Finn replied, rumpling Kurt's hair, much to the latter's dataset.

Kurt quickly moved back to Annabeth, trying to fix his hair on the way. Anna laughed at his attempts.

"Come here," she said to him when he reached her. Kurt raised an eyebrow in question. "If you'll let me, I'll fix your hair," she explained.

Kurt, figuring it couldn't get worst, allowed her to fix his hair. Worst case scenario, he'd fix it when he got back to his locker; he already had hair spray and a mirror in there.

Annabeth looked at Kurt's hairs before setting to work. She ran her fingers along the front, pushing his bangs up into their original place. Anna then reached down to her bag and pulled out some hair spray. She gave to quick sprays to Kurt's hair. After admiring her work, Annabeth put the spray back and pulled out a mirror for the chestnut haired boy to look into, a satisfied smile on her face. Kurt gladly took it. He was shocked. It looked perfect.

"I'm offended at how shocked you look. Underestimating a cheerleader and her hair skills?" Annabeth questioned with a smirk.

"Not doubting. Just no one has ever been able to style my hair the way I do," Kurt explained, handing the cheerleader her mirror.

Annabeth nodded in understanding as the two headed off the Kurt's locker. Since it was the end of the day, and they had spent a few moments in the choir room, only a few students were left in the halls. Some of the ones that were still there ducked their heads and quickly walked away when they saw Annabeth. The girl let out a somewhat sad sigh.

Kurt heard her. "Something wrong hun?"

She gave a humorless laugh. "Kind of. The cheer captain two years ago, well she wasn't the nicest person." Anna paused before containing. "She was so good, talent wise, and lucky enough to become captain her freshmen year, which is highly uncommon. Anyway, her first two years as captain she was really nice, friendly to all. My freshmen year, her junior, that all changed. She became a complete and total bitch. All the power finally went to her head I guess. She only had one friend, who was also a bitch. They eventual had a huge cat fight, which was pretty epic. The captain turned on everyone though. The only person she was nice to was our coach. She was the very definition of 'bitchy cheerleading captain," Annabeth explained.

"Okay, how does this pertain to you though?"

"Well, thanks to the legacy she left behind and the few before her, everyone is expecting me to snap and become all bitchy, or think I already am," Annabeth clarified with a humorless smile.

"That messed up. But from just the little time I've had the privilege to know you, I know for a fact that you're not a bitch," Kurt said as they reached his locker.

"How do you know that?" she asked as he opened his locker.

"Because one – you are spending time with me, the new kid, that is nowhere near popular, two – I'm good at reading people, and lastly – I'm very close friends with a girl who is known for being a bitch, and she is proud of it. She even said one time, and I quote 'The only kind of straight I am is straight up bitch," Kurt said with a laugh.

Annabeth laughed at that. "Wait, she said that to you? And only straight? Is she lesbian?"

The countertenor smiled at her questions. "No she didn't say that to me, but her and the guy she did say that to told me about when we were hanging out one time. And yes, she is lesbian, closeted, but most defiantly lesbian."

"Cool," Annabeth said as Kurt grabbed the books he needed to take home and shut his locker.

"She is very cool," Kurt smiled. "Do you need anything from your locker?"

"Nope. I already got everything I need."

"Alright, led the way then my lady," Kurt said. Annabeth laughed as she linked hers and Kurt's arm together and pulled him in the direction of the gym.

When they reached the gym, girls and guys were stretching and doing flips while music poured from the load speakers. Kurt saw Hanna, Hollie, Natasha, and an unnamed guy setting up to toss Claire in the air, where she did a summer salt, followed by a toe-touch, then landing in a perfect cradle in Natasha's and the guys arms. A few other girls were being tossed as well by various groups of guys and girls. Kurt was rather impressed.

"Besides Claire, how many flayers do you have?" Kurt asked Annabeth.

Anna looked at Kurt. "You know what a flayer is?" Kurt's responded with a 'bitch please' look. "Right, sorry. Um, six, counting Claire. But just about all of us are, but we really only have six each year. We kind of hold try outs for it. Our flyers are a very important to our team. It's somewhat of an honor to be one" Anna explained.

"That's right. We hold our flyers high on our team. No pun intended."

Kurt and Annabeth turned to the voice behind them.

"Good afternoon Coach Riddell. How are you?" the cheer captain asked.

"I'm good Anna, thank you," the coach answered. She turned to Kurt and smiled. "My, my. Who are you fine boy?"

The boy in questioned laughed. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm new here, and I'm not so sure about the fine thing."

"Oh honey, you must defiantly are fine," Anna stated as the rest of the Divine Five came up. They all nodded in agreement. Kurt just laughed.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Coach Riddell, the cheer coach. Are you here to try out?"

"No, I'm just here to watch. My stepbrother is trying out for the football team, so Anna invited me to come here. If that's alright with you," Kurt explained.

"It's perfectly fine. It'll be nice to have another set of eyes watching. Take a set wherever you like," Coach Riddell said before turning to Annabeth. "Anna, go change. Hurry we are staring when you get back."

Annabeth hurried and did what she was told. The coach walked over to were some of her cheerleaders were dancing. Kurt looked around. His eyes feel on a group that was doing a complicated number. There were about ten in the group, with a blonde in the front, a boy and girl behind her, three girls behind them, and four in the back, in a pattern of girl, boy, girl, boy, make up a pyramid formation. They were doing their dance moves perfectly until it came time from them to jump backwards on one leg while kicking the other one out. The boy behind the blonde in front missed the count causing the blonde to fall on him, which caused somewhat of a domino effect. Kurt grimaced as they fell. As they all stood up, the blonde quickly rounded on the boy who had caused it all.

"What the hell was that Kyle!" she shrieked.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Courtney," the boy, Kyle, stammered.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it when we have been doing these moves since June! How the hell do you mess them up?" Courtney questioned with venom.

"Oh, lay off Courtney. We all mess up sometimes. Even you," Claire exclaimed coming up behind Courtney, with the same amount of venom.

Courtney turned to say something to Claire but stopped when she saw Coach Riddell staring at her. Courtney gave Claire a death glare before giving one to Kyle and storming off.

"Is she always like this?" Kurt wondered out loud.

"Yep, unfortunately," Hollie said from where she was next to Kurt.

Kurt was about to ask more about her but Annabeth came running out of the locker room, hastily putting her hair in a ponytail. Upon seeing their captain, the cheerleaders all grouped around their coach. Kurt took a seat on the front row.

After talking and listening to their coach, the cheerers moved into a formation. Coach Riddell came and sat next to Kurt. "Let me know what you think," she smirked, then hollowed, "hit it!"

A new song came over the loud speakers. All the cheerleaders, started moving in there hip in time with the music. Kurt saw that Annabeth and Claire had head microphones on. Just as Anna opened her mouth to sing, some turned and did a backflip. Anna pushed through a group as she began to sing.

**Life is good I can't complain**

**I mean I could but no one's listening**

**Your image overwhelms my brain**

**And it feels good, good, good**

Others moved and danced around while she sang. She playfully fanned herself at the end of her lines.

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

As she said this, Natasha and several others did a summer salt.

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

She and Anna covered their ears.

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

**_Like a rollercoaster ride_**

**_Holdin' on white knuckles like_**

Three girls were tossed into the air, and did the splits while the ten from earlier got into the small pyramid formation.

_**Whoa, whoa**_

_**Got me feeling like**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

The pyramid group did their little routine perfectly this time and quickly moved behind Claire and Annabeth.

**_Every time I'm like_**

**_Up and down and side to side_**

With the two singers leading and everyone following in a ripple, they all throw their hand in the air, followed by crouching down, and then snaking away from the person next to them.

**_Every inch of me is like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Got me feeling like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Got me feeling like_**

**In the morning it begins again**

**Feels like I'm falling better strap me in**

At the two opposite corners of the court, Natasha and Hollie did a series of front flips then finished with a roundoff. Natasha's roundoff looked wrong and she landed weird.

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

**_Like a rollercoaster ride_**

**_Holdin' on white knuckles like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Got me feeling like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Everytime I'm like_**

**_Up and down and side to side_**

**_Every inch of me is like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Got me feeling like_**

**_Whoa, whoa_**

**_Got me feeling like_**

**_My inhibitions are beginning to let go_**

**_This situation_**

**_I can't help but lose control_**

**_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_**

_**It feels good, it feels good**_

_**I'm holding on, I'm holdin' on**_

While the two were singing, a group from each side of the court did backflips. When they finished, the next group went. Annabeth and Natasha where lifted into the air.

**_I'm holding on_**

**holdin' holdin' holdin' holdin'**

_holdin' holdin' holdin' holdin'_

**I'm holdin' on like a roller coaster ride**

_Like I'm running a red light_

**Like a rocket ship in flight**

_Something else that makes me feel like_

_**Whoa**_

Various flips, tosses and dance moves where going on while some of the girls and two guys set up for some flips. They did a back handspring into a double back backflip and landing in the splits. All of them executed perfectly, except for Courtney.

**Like a roller coaster whoa**

_Holding on white knuckles whoa_

**Won't you let your lovin' roll?**

_Every inch of me is like_

_**Whoa**_

As they end, the duo did a backflip into a small semi-circle that had formed. A few girls were lifted into the air, their arms extended out in a V. When Anna and Claire's feet hit the ground, the small semi-circle fell to the ground. Claire and Annabeth's chest, along with everyone else, was heaving. Kurt stood up and clapped.

"Oh my God. That was amazing," Kurt exclaimed

"Thank you," Coach Riddell smiled.

"You're welcome. But did Natasha and Courtney mess up?" Kurt asked.

"They did," Coach confirmed.

"How did we mess up?" Natasha questioned.

"Kurt, why don't you tell them," Coach Riddell suggested.

After a moment of shock, Kurt answered. "Natasha, your roundoff formation was wrong and your landing was off." She nodded her head in understandingly. "Courtney, the back handspring into a double backflip and landing in the splits was all messed up. I don't think you even did the splits at all," Kurt finished. He looked at the coach for confirmation.

"His right," she smiled.

Courtney gave an annoyed huff, causing everyone to look at her. "Oh, come on. Why is he the one that answered what we did wrong? Why is he even here? It's not like he can cheer, or knows anything about it," she said, annoyance covering every word.

"Kurt's here because I offered him to come and watch," Annabeth explained.

"And I asked Kurt to explain what was wrong," Coach Riddell added. "Plus I'm not about to let him sit here left out."

"He still doesn't know anything about cheer," Courtney commented as if she were trying to disprove all of that.

"Honey," Kurt stated in a sarcastic tone, "don't assume when you don't know a thing about me."

"Oh, so you know cheer? You can cheer?"

"Better than you think."

"Prove it," Courtney said venomously, getting in Kurt's face. He didn't flinch, just smirked.

"Gladly. What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked.

"Natasha roundoff."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, thinking this was too easy. He slipped of his shoes (Docs are so not meant for doing tricks) and was about to take off his socks when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Kurt looked up at who it was. Coach smiled at him.

"I have extra cheer shoes. What size are you?" she asked.

Kurt told her and said thank you. After sliding them on, he stood up. Everyone moved off the court to watch. Kurt took a deep breath. He then ran a little before jumping and doing a roundoff, landing perfectly with a smile on his face. Everyone, but Courtney, gave a small clap.

"Does that work for you?" Kurt asked, though he knew by the look on Courtney's face that it didn't.

"That's simple, just about anyone can do that. Do what you say I messed up," Courtney demanded.

Kurt rolled his eyes; he figured this was coming. He turned around, and without any preamble, did a back handspring fluidly followed by the double backflip and finish flawlessly in slips. Annabeth's and Courtney's, along with a few others, jaw dropped. Everyone clapped; except for Courtney. Kurt brought his legs together, laid on his back, and used his hands to propel himself upright. He walked over to the cheer team.

"Kurt that was awesome!" Hollie exclaimed. Several made noises or gave a nod of agreement.

"And you did that in skinny jean. Am I the only one who is shocked by that?" Hanna added.

"No, I am too," someone said in the back. A couple of "same here" were sounded.

"Seriously, those have to be painted on they are so tight," Natasha laughed.

"Really though, those flips were outstanding Kurt," Claire said.

Kurt blushed at all the praise. "Thank you."

"Yes, Kurt. I haven't seen those moves executed that flawlessly since you did them two years ago while singing the fourteen minute Celine Dion melody."

"Tha- wait, you know?" Kurt asked looking at Coach Riddell.

"Yes. While you have grown up and lost that baby fat, I would never be able to forget someone as talented as you. Your form is impeccable," she explained. Kurt once again felt his face flush. "How would you fell about joining the squad?" the coach offered. Everyone gave a sharp intake off breath. Annabeth and Claire jumped up and down slightly with excitement.

Kurt blinked in shock. "I, uh, sure. I'd love that," he answered, face breaking into a grin.

"Awesome," Coach Riddell replied. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by her phone ringing. Looking at it, she said, "Take a break guys. I need to take this call." And with that, she walked towards the other side of the gym.

Hollie and Hanna walked over to where Natasha, Annabeth, Claire, and Kurt were standing.

"Congratulation Kurt!" they all said simultaneously.

"Thank you ladies," he smiled. He faced Anna and Claire. "Your voices are amazing, and they sound really good together."

"Thanks."

Kurt and the girls were talking when a trio came over to them. They gave Kurt their congrats and introduced themselves as Kyle, Selena, and Katy. When they went to walk away, Natasha offered them to stay and talk. All of them talked about various things. The whole group was interested in what it was like to be a Cheerio. Kurt laughed and told them that he was really only one for about a month, but it was pretty cool. And yes, Coach Sylvester was as crazy as she seemed. From the other side of the room, Coach Riddell was in what seemed to be a heated discussion on her phone. The small group, now on the floor, looked over at her. As the call continued, their coach seemed to be getting more upset. With an angry goodbye, Coach Riddell quickly hung up and pocketed her phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you think she is okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I hope so," Katy said.

"Come on, let's go find out," Kyle suggested, and with that, the small trio left, once again congratulating Kurt.

"So Annabeth, are we coming over to your place after practice?" Natasha asked lightly. Claire, Hollie, and Hanna all looked excited at the thought.

"Sorry girls, but I have a date with Wes tonight," the girl in question explained. "What about on Wednesday?" All the girls said they would be there. "What about you Kurt," Anna invited.

Kurt was a little taken back, but smiled none the less. "I'll have to ask my dad, but I would love to," he answered.

"Cool, I'll let my mom know we are going to have one more than normal. She'll be thrilled," Annabeth smiled. "Now help me pick out an outfit for my date. Wes is treating me to dinner and either a movie or a walk in the park. He hadn't decided last time we talked." She pulled out her phone and flipped throw a group of different pictures of outfits. All of them were pretty, but Kurt had an idea.

"Can I see your phone Annabeth?" Kurt asked. She handed him it. Kurt began flipping through all the pictures, trying the items he had just seen. There was a red one shoulder shirt that swooped down some without showing too much, and in black had an outline of a rose that look as if it had been hand painted on. Kurt matched that was a pair of dark denim flare jeans and black sandal-wages for the shoes. Kurt smiled at the pick before showing it to the waiting girls. "Do a side ponytail to your bare shoulder. No jewelry needed, except for what you have on already," Kurt added as they all looked at his creation.

"Oh My God Kurt! This is amazing! Your scenes of style is awesome," Hollie exclaimed. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement

"Oh, I know," Kurt said. They all laughed. "But thank you. And it's just a simple outfit."

While the girls agreed with this statement, they were persistent to say Kurt's sense of style was amazing; just look at his own outfit. The Divine Five and Kurt continued to talk about fashion and other various things. The conversation turned to the gather at Annabeth on Wednesday. Hollie suggested moving it to Saturday and seeing if some of the Warblers could come. All the girls agreed, and so did Kurt, but with a little reserve. Don't get him wrong, he loved the boys (once a Warbler, always a Warbler), and missed them a lot. The last he saw of them was at the beginning of summer. But he just didn't know about Blaine. They hadn't ended on the best of terms, by any means. Kurt didn't want any awkward tension to between them or to mess up the party at Anna's. He secretly wondered if there was any chance of his once best friend becoming his friend ever again.

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts by Coach Riddell announcing that it was time to get back to practice. The whole team moved from their position on the floor to a square. Kurt stood in between Annabeth and Hanna.

"Alright guys, lets warm up properly. Yes, we just did that routine, but we were showing off. I don't want any of you getting hurt by not being warmed up. Start with fifty pushups," Coach Riddell instructed.

With a few groans, everyone did what they were told. After that, their coach continued with more instructions on different warm ups. About twenty minutes passed before she was satisfied with what had been done. They then progressed onto flips, tosses, jumps, and various splits. Ten minutes of that and then Coach Riddell began showing the cheerleaders their new routine.

"Alright guys. That's good for today. See you tomorrow," the coach announced.

Kurt was shocked. Time had flown by. He forgot how much he loved doing this. The jumps and toe touches made Kurt feel weightless; the flips caused him to feel badass and graceful all at once. The only thing he didn't like was that he knew his body would be feeling all of this later, and it was going to be a bitch.

Annabeth said a hurried goodbye to Hollie, Hanna, Natasha, Claire and Kurt as she rushed out to go get ready for her date.

"Hey bro! You ready to go?"

Kurt turned around to see Finn smiling at him. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Finn nodded okay. Kurt reached down, undid his shoes, and put his boots back on. He turned to say goodbye to the girls. "Alright lets go."

The brothers walked back to Kurt's car in silent. Once they were both in Finn turned to Kurt. "What were with those shoes you were wearing?"

Kurt smiled. "They're cheer shoes Finn," he explained.

"Wait, so you're on the squad then?"

"Nothing gets past you does it Finn," Kurt joked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Finn laughed. "Not as often as it used to with you as my brother. Or friend. I had to learn to be a little fast on my feet with you in the house," he said fondly. Kurt smiled at him. "I can't wait to hear you cheering for me on Fridays again. Just don't let a crush develop alright?"

"Oh, God! I never am going to be able to live that down am I?" Kurt exclaimed as he stopped at a red light. He looked to see his brother hiding a smile as he shook his head no. Kurt sighed dramatically. "I'm still going to kill Rachel for letting that slip."

"Hey, don't go doing to that. And you can't deny the look on Burt's and Blaine's face was priceless," Finn laughed as Kurt started driving again. He stopped laughing when he saw Kurt's hand flatter as he went to signal and realized what he said.

Kurt signaled and put his hand back on the wheel. After completing his turn, he asked, "Congratulations on making the team. So, what position are you playing?"

"Starting quarterback."

"Whoa, had did you manage to get that? Not that you not good and all, I just figured that spot would've been taken already."

"It was. Some guy name Matt had the spot but he apparently missed the last couple of practices and was late to todays. The coach saw me warming up and asked if I was there to try out. I said yes. He saw what I could do, asked if I had ever played quarterback before, and offered me the spot when he found out that I had. Matt was pissed but the rest of the team seemed happy," Finn explained. Kurt just nodded.

The two were silent the rest of the way home. Finn turned on the radio, to which he began singing along with. Kurt joined in every now and then. The two of them laughed when Stop In The Name Of Love came on before they both belted out the lyrics.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Finn hopped out and grabbed his backpack, running inside saying something about doing his homework so he can call Rachel. Kurt just rolled his eyes, telling him to give her his best. Reaching back, he grabbed his bag and went inside.

He went into the kitchen to grab a drink. On the counter there was a note from Burt.

_**Kurt, we know you will find this before Finn. Letting you know Carole are going out for dinner tonight after work. There is pizza in the fringe for Finn and a salad for you. Do your homework and don't kill each other. We'll be home late. Love, Mom and Dad**_

Kurt smiled fondly at the note. He set it back down and went up to his room. Everything was just as he had left it. His bed was made, with the navy blue comforter pulled back slightly. The vanity that use to be his moms, where all of his moisturizing products were, was places next to the bed side table. On Kurt's desk was his laptop and school supplies.

The only thing that was not as he left it was the calico kitten that was curled up in a ball on Kurt's bed. The kitten, or Elphaba as Kurt named her, was a new addition to the family. After a long day of shopping, Kurt came home and it was pouring down rain. One of his new scarfs flew out of the bag. He chased after, catching it just before it landed in the gutter. As he was turning to walk back up, he heard a small noise followed by a movement of a pile of leaves. Taking a closer look, he saw a small kitten blending in. He quickly picked her up, wrapping her up his jacket. He went inside. After setting down his bag, he went into the kitchen, where Carole was. The two quickly dried of the kitten and wrapped her in a blanket. Kurt sat on the couch and warmed her up.

They posted flyers but got no calls so she stayed with the Hummel-Hudson clan. While she warmed up to everyone and played with them all, she, for some reason, was always with Kurt.

Kurt set down his bag. The small thud was enough to wake Elphaba, who gave a small mewl. Kurt smiled and walked over to pick her up. The tiny bell on her collar jingled slightly as she stretched.

"Hello Miss Elphaba," Kurt cooed as he picked her up. The kitten instantly began purring. Kurt grabbed his laptop and went back to his bed. He leaned back against his head rest. Elphaba crawled up, turned in circle, before planting herself on Kurt's chest, purring quietly. Kurt petted her as he turned on his laptop. The first thing he did was open up his playlist and set it shuffle. He then went and cheeked his email, seeing if there was anything new. After he was done with that he logged on to Facebook. While getting ready to type his status, Kurt saw that six of the New Directions were on and he already had a message from Mercedes and Quinn. They were both just saying hey. In the process of replying, he got a message from Tina, Puck, and Brittany. Kurt smiled and got an idea.

**Kurt Hummel:** Being the fact that I just got messaged from about half of you guys, how would the New Directions feel about a joint video chat? Gives me a chance to catch up with all of you at once. Like or comment.

Kurt hit post and was instantly getting notification.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and 4 others like this.**

**Mercedes Jones:** White boy! When do you want to do this?

**Brittany Pierce:** Yeah Dolphin! I miss you and would really like to see you! =)

**Six people like this.**

**Kurt Hummel:** How about now? The usual place?

**Quinn Fabray:** Sound good Kurt. On my way over now.

**Six people like this.**

Kurt logged of off Facebook, smiling. He head over to where ND had their video chats. He logged on and saw that Quinn and Puck where already on. Not even a minute later, Mike, Santana and Mercedes logged on and Kurt was getting invited to a video conference with them. He accepted and watched as his computer screen was divided up into five different windows. Kurt saw himself in the middle one, Puck and Quinn were together in one, Mercedes was in her own, Mike and Tina were together, and so were Santana and Brittany. All there windows were in the four corner of Kurt's computer screen.

Kurt smiled at his friends. "Hey guys!"

He was met with a chorus of "Kurt!" causing him to laugh.

"Kurt, honey, how have you been? It's been so long since any of us have heard from you," Quinn said.

A smile couldn't stay of Kurt's face. "I've been good. Just busy with all the unpacking and helping dad run the shop the best we can from here. How about all of you?"

"Good," they all said.

"Awe, come on guys. I want to know what's going on in the New Directions! What drama already going?" Kurt laughed.

"For starters, Santana and Britt got together finally," Puck stated.

"Wait, Brittana is on? Why wasn't I told? Oh my God, I wish I could hug you two right now," Kurt exclaimed.

"Thanks Lady Lips," Santana smiled as she and Brittany stared at each other.

"You're welcome."

Everyone went on to tell Kurt that not much has happened. Lauren quite glee, but two new kids, Rory, a foreign exchange student living with Brittany, and Sugar Motta, who apparently can't sing, joined glee. Not a whole lot had happened for them though since they had only been in school as long as Kurt.

"I didn't really get to see you guys, or even talk, to you guys as much as I wanted to this summer. So tell me this, what couples are going on?" Kurt asked.

"I can answer that," Santana smirked. "There's me and BrittBritt, Stretch marks and Mohock are back together, Asian fusion is still together, Trouty mouth and chocolate Diva are finally in the public with their relationship, you now that Man hands and Frankinteen are still together, and Wheels and Irish are fighting over Sugar. Now, what about you Lady Lips?" Santana asked.

Kurt smirked. "What about me, Satan?" Santana smiled at the nickname.

"Come on, Kurt. Are there any boys there that bat for your team?" Puck asked.

"I haven't met any yet, but Hanna, a girl that I am becoming friends with and in glee club, said there are a few here, along with a couple of lesbians, as she herself is one," Kurt said.

"Are there boys that have caught your eye?" Quinn asked.

"Not yet," Kurt answered thoughtfully. After he answered, Elphaba began to stir. She sat up and stretched out the only a cat did and yawned. Once she finished her that, Elphaba crawled up to Kurt and rubbed her head on his head. Kurt laughed, picking at the kitten and rubbing their foreheads together. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked. She mewled. Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes all awed.

"Kurt, who is she?" Tina asked.

He laughed turning her around so the Elphaba was facing the camera. "This is Miss Elphaba. I found her in the gutters outside my house and she has been living with me ever since."

"Awe, how old is she?" Quinn asked.

"About three and half month." Kurt let her go and she turned back around to her original spot. Kurt gently petted her.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked.

"Elphaba."

"You love for Wicked has no end," Mike joked.

"No, it really doesn't," Kurt laughed. "But it's also because her eyes are almost the same green as Elphaba the witch." His friends looked like they didn't believe him so he once again turned Elphaba around. They all gazed as she stared at the computer screen.

"Wow, her eyes are so pretty," Puck said. "She adorable." There was pause as everyone looked at him. Even the kitten seemed to be looking at Puck. "That doesn't leave this chat. I have an image to keep." Everyone laughed at him.

"Hey, Kurt?"

The boy in question looked up to his doorway to see Finn standing there. "Yeah?

"Where are Mom and Burt?" Finn leaned against the doorframe.

"They are having a date night tonight. They'll be back late," Kurt explained.

"What about-?"

"There is pizza in the fridge for you."

Finn smiled. "How did you know?"

"We're talking about you Finn," Puck cried.

"Is that Puck?" Finn asked. He quickly ran to Kurt's computer to see.

"Yeah man. We've been chatting with you bro for about thirty minutes now," Puck answered.

"Cool man. Hey dudes, Call of Duty marathon at 8:30?"

Finn received confirmation that all the guys would be there. He nodded and said that he would see them in a few.

"Mercedes! Dinner!"

"Brittany! Santana! Dinner is ready!"

The three girls all turned to the door as the moms yelled up. "Be down in a sec mom!" Bitt and Mercedes said back.

The three turned back to the screen. They all wore matching smiles. Ones that held a sad undertone.

Kurt knew why they were that way. "Don't be sad ladies and gents. You all can talk to the fabulous Kurt Hummel soon." Everyone laughed before he contained. "Really, though, we do have to do one of these more often. Maybe even try to meet up."

"I'd like that a lot, Dolphin," Brittany said. Agreements were made.

"Then it's settled. We have to meet up sometime soon," Quinn said.

"Okay." Kurt smiled at all of them.

Everyone said goodbye as they all had things to do. The guys we're going to 'meet' Finn for Call of Duty, while the other either had dinner or homework to attend to. Promises were made to talk and see each other soon.

After logging out, Kurt went back to Facebook to make sure he didn't have any messages. He was shocked to find that he had five notifications, all of them being friend requests.

**Annabeth Elena Carlisle** has sent you a friend request.

**Hanna Sheppard** has sent you a friend request.

**Hollie Sheppard** has sent you a friend request.

**Natasha Nixon** has sent you a friend request.

**Selina Claire Kyle** has sent you a friend request.

Kurt went through and approved all of them. He also made a mental note to ask Claire about her name tomorrow.

Kurt's stomach growled, telling him he needed food. Setting Elphaba down, he went down stairs to fetch his salad. He grabbed the Italian dressing and poured some over it. He stuck a fork in his salad and grabbed a Diet Coke before going back to his room. Kurt ate in peace, the kitten curled up next to him. To kill time, he scrolled through his friends statuses. He paused when he saw a picture of five guys.

**Blaine Warbler Anderson:** Frist day of senior year! Oh Yeah!

Underneath was a picture of Blaine, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff, all smiling like the goofballs they are. They all seamed extremely happy. Especially Blaine. _'Maybe his moved on,'_ Kurt thought to himself. A defeated sigh left his lips. He set down his bowl and finished the last of his soda. There was a quick run down stairs as he put the dishes in the sink and through the can away. On his way back to his room, Kurt told Finn he was getting ready for bed, so keep the noise down. Upon entering his room, he went to his en suit bathroom and took a shower. He slid into some pajamas after and brushed his teeth. His moisturizer routine was the last order of business before he climbed into bed. Elphaba curled up at the foot of his bed.

Sleep took over Kurt pretty quickly; but it was once again done by having tears stream down his face. Just like the last night, and the night before, and the night before that. Every night for the last two month. They were no longer accompanied with heart-breaking, gut-wrenching sobs, but that didn't really mean anything. Kurt was still heart broken. He was still crying when no one was around. He just didn't make any noise any more. His family thought he didn't cry about it anymore, but Kurt did.

Sleeping wasn't any more peaceful either. Dreams of him and Blaine were there every night. Some of them the happy memories. Some the awful ones. Some were even things that didn't happen, but Kurt at some point wanted to (still does). Kurt wasn't sure what ones he liked more. Maybe none or all. Some nights Kurt didn't even dream at all. He liked those nights. He didn't have to see things at all. Didn't have dreams at all. Because honestly, what's the point of dreaming when the love of your life isn't there?

* * *

><p>Miles away, Blaine was in the same position as his once (and still) love. Already in a restless sleep, exhaustion and tears putting him there. Dreams of him and Kurt came and went. He didn't want the dreams though. Because honestly, why dream when the person you love with all your being, isn't there?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think?<strong>

**Okay, my important thing I mentioned: There is going to be a trigger warning for one of my later chapters. I don't want to post on here what is because it might spoil what happens because of it, but if you have any triggers, you can either A) PM what it is and I will let you know if you have any need to worry or B) you can just ask me via PM what it is and I'll tell you. I'd prefer A because then nothing will get spoiled, but either option is fine. **

**Another thing: I NEED HELP WITH KURT'S AUDITION SONG! And if you any songs that you would like to suggest that don't really fit Kurt, feel free still tell them to me because I need some for my OC's. =)**

**Would anyone be interested in seeing/reading Wes and Annabeth's date? Because I'm pretty sure I'm going to write it. =)**

**If some one can tell me how Claire's full name came to be, you'll get a shout out and possibly more...if I can think of anything else...**

**The song that Annnabeth and Claire sings is 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ. Anyone remember them?**

**Lastly, just in case anyone is wondering, my other stories will be published on here. Most like when I get closer to being done with this one and Extraordinary Christmas (which is NOT abandon). I might post via AN what they are about and so what you guys are interested in.**

**Review replies:**

**Gabby ~ I'm glad you like it. And the fact that you love my OC's make me happy because I wasn't sure how people would respond to them or even like them. Of course I had to add Sebastian. ;)**

**XxBlackShadowMagicxX ~ First, I love your name! Second, Sebastian does need to back off, huh? But then again, is Blaine anybodies right now? And maybe he won't be that bad. Maybe...**

**LookingforyouforeverXxXx ~ Hey sweetie! I happy you loved the chapter! And that's one of my favorite songs. I can totally see the Warblers doing it. Blaine is cute. The reason for Kurt ignoring him while he still loves Blaine will be told in time. It would reveal why they broke up if I said it now, and I'm not ready for all off you to know why yet. XP Oh, come on now. Is Meerkat fac- I mean Sebastian really that bad? HAHAHA. I'll take running into Kurt's arms into consternation. Much Love and Many Hugs!**

**Please review!**


	5. Music and Love

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Summer was shorter than it should have been. School is way too drama filled for my liking, and it's my senior year. And I haven't had Wi-Fi for about a month, or this would have been up sooner.**

**Annabeth singing**

_Wes singing_**  
><strong>

_**Both singing**  
><em>

**_Disclaimer: _I am not the mastermind that is Ryan Murphy, there for I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters. (Praise the Lord that I'm not him because I would be seriously hating myself right now. 'The Break Up' and then a five week hiatus? Really Ryan?!)**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Music and Love<strong>

_Knock knock._

Wes waited patiently for the door to open. He was quietly humming when it did.

"Wes! It's so good to see you."

Wes smiled. "You too, Ms. Carlisle."

"Now Wes, how many times have I told you to call me Abby," she questioned while ushering him in.

"Sorry ma'am," Wes apologized.

"I see they're keeping you boys' gentleman at Dalton?" Abby laughed.

"Of course, Ms. Car- Abby," Wes laughed backed; she smiled as he corrected himself.

"Annabeth is upstairs. Would you like me to go get her?"

"No ma'am. I'll go get her if that's alright," Wes offered.

"Of course, Wes. I know I don't need to say this, but behave yourself."

"Yes, Abby."

Wes quietly walked up the stairs, glancing at the pictures he had seen probably a hundred times before. As he neared Annabeth room, he heard the music from _Rent_ playing. Her door was slightly open, so he pushed it opened the rest of the way. Wes leaned against the door jam. Annabeth had her back to him as she bent over to fasten her wedged shoes. When she stood up, Anna walked over to her vanity. She picked up her brush and moved her hair to one side. She pulled it into a ponytail. As she picked up her makeup brush to apply the last of her makeup, her blush, a new song came on. Annabeth smiled as she turned it up.

Wes recognized the song instantly and decided he knew the perfect way to make his presence known.

Annabeth got up from her seat. **Mark?**

Wes smirked before he sang. _HI._

Annabeth jumped slightly before continuing. **I told her not to call you. **She faced him.

_That´s Maureen, but can I help since I´m here?_

Annabeth help up a hand to stop him. **I´ve hired an engineer.**

Wes turned slightly as if to head out the door. _Great! Well, nice to have -_

Anna reached out and grabbed his wrist. **Wait! She's three hours late. **She gave a small laugh. Wes motioned for her to explain. She gave an uninterested smile and went on.

**The samples won't delay**

**But the cable –**

Wes pretended to act like he got an idea. _There's another way_

_Say something - anything_

Anna shrugged.** Test - One, Two Three ...**

Wes shuddered. _Anything but that_

**This is weird**

_It's weird_

**Very weird**

_Fuckin' weird_

**I'm so mad**

**That I don't know what to do**

**Fighting with Microphones**

**Freezing down to my bones**

**And to top it all off**

**I'm with you **

Annabeth turned around a walked to the other side of her room (her and Wes were still near the door). She stopped when she reached her bed. She faced Wes and pointed at him at the appropriate time. Anna leaned against one of her bed post as Wes sang,

_Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain?_

_And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. **As a matter of fact -**

Wes took steps towards her while he sang until he was right in front of her. _Honey, I know this act_

_It's called the 'Tango Maureen'_

_The Tango Maureen_

_It's a dark dizzy_

_Merry-Go-Round_

_As she keeps you dangling_

**You're wrong**

_Your heart she is mangling_

**It's different with me**

_And you toss and you turn_

_'Cause her cold eyes can burn_

_Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_

**I think I know what you mean**

_**The Tango Maureen**_

_Has she ever_

_Pouted her lips_

_And called you 'Pookie'_

**Never**

_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_

**This is spooky**

**Did you swoon **

**When she walked through the door?**

_Every time - So be cautious_

**Did she moon over other boys-?**

_More than moon-_

**I'm getting nauseous**

As the instrument part started, Wes grabbed Annabeth hand and pulled her against him. Annabeth smirked before taking one step back, and Wes took one forward to match her. They smiled as they dance the tango.

_Where'd you learn to tango?_

**With the French ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porters.**

**And you?**

_With, Ninet Himelfarb, the rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center._

_It's hard to do this backwards_

**You should try it in heels!**

**She cheated**

_She cheated_

**Maureen cheated**

_Fuckin' cheated_

**I'm defeated**

**I should give up right now**

_Gotta look on the bright side _

_With all of your might_

**I'd fall for her still anyhow**

_**When you're dancing her dance **_

_**You don't stand a chance**_

_**Her grip of romance**_

_**Makes you fall**_

_So you think, "Might as well"_

**"Dance a tango to Hell"**

"_**At least I'll have tangoed at all"**_

_**The Tango Maureen**_

_**Gotta dance till your diva is through**_

_**You pretend to believe her**_

_**Cause in the end - You can't leave her**_

_**But the end it will come**_

_**Still you have to play dumb**_

_**Till you're glum and you bum**_

_**And turn blue**_

_Why do we love when she's mean?_

**And she can be so obscene**

**My Maureen **

_**The Tango Maureen**_

They ended their song and dance with Annabeth turning into Wes. Her back was pressed against half of his chest; they looked at each other. Both of their chests were heaving slightly but a smile was on their faces.

"Hi," Annabeth breathed, leaning back into him slightly.

"Hello," Wes responded before leaning in. He pressed his lips softly against hers. Anna was quick to apply the same pressure. Their lips moved together in a familiar pattern. As much as they wanted to keep going, wanted _more_, there was an agreement to keep it short and sweet. There would be time for that later.

When they pulled away, Wes had a thoughtful smile on his face. Annabeth turned and faced him fully. "What?" she asked softly as she took his hands in hers.

"Nothing," he said, "other than the fact that I'm a lucky man."

Annabeth tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just that this beautiful girl is in front of me, I get to kiss her whenever I want, and I'm taking said girl out on a date."

Anna laughed at him, slapping him slightly on the arm. "God, you're so cheesy!"

"That may be true, but so is what I said."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but had a loving smile on her face.

"Come on. We have a dinner to attend to," Wes said, extending his arm to his girl.

She smiled at him as he led her down the stairs. They said bye to Abby; she told them to be careful and that Annabeth had to be back before ten. With a smile and confirmation that they will, they left.

The ride in the car was far from quite. When Wes turned on the car, Annabeth instantly turned on the radio and they began singing along. Some songs they playfully fought for the lead. Others were duets; a few solos were thrown in at random points. They really didn't care though. Wes and Anna were just getting to spend time with the person they love, which they didn't get to do as often as they liked with the distance from one another.

As they were finishing _Edge of Glory_, Wes pulled into the parking lot where they were going to have dinner. Turning off the car, he looked at his girlfriend as she sang the last of it.

Her long black hair was pulled into a side ponytail and resting on her bare shoulder. Her pale skin looked flawless as always. Annabeth's makeup was light, not too much, but just enough. Her eyelids were adored with smoky eye shadow. She had no eyeliner on the bottom but there was a small, simple line on the top just above her lashes, which were free of mascara because her lashes were so dark and long on their own. The whole look made her hazel eyes pop and shine even more than they normally did. A simple gloss rested on her red lips. A natural rose colored her cheeks. To Wes, Annabeth was the most beautiful site he had ever laid eyes, and always would be.

While Wes had been staring, Annabeth had finished singing. She turned to him. One of his hands rested on the center console, which she reached out and grabbed. There was a faint smile on his lips and an awestruck look clouded his face. Anna smiled.

"What?" she asked.

Wes chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "Nothing, beautiful. Just looking at something amazing." He brought his free hand up and stroked Annabeth cheek gently. It warmed under his touch.

"Thank you," she said looking down. It didn't matter how often she got compliments, especially with ones that Wes normally gave her, Annabeth wasn't great at accepting them. Not that they made her uncomfortable or anything. Quite the opposite really; it was just that some of things she had been through had toughened her a little too much. Normally, she would blush and she had the habit of looking away from whoever gave her the praise; which she was doing right now.

Wes gently grabbed her chin as Annabeth began turning her head. "Hey," he whispered, bring her face back to look at him. "None of that. Don't shy away from something that is true." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Annabeth blushed deepened. "Okay," she whispered back as she closed her eyes. They rested their heads together for a moment in silence before she spoke again. "So, Romeo, do you plan on taking me inside to eat or you going to keep me hostage in this car so you can keep whispering sweet sayings into my ear?"

Wes laughed. "AB, I can whisper sweet thing into your ear no matter where we are. And it's not like you were stopping it," he joked unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car.

"If memory serves correct, didn't I just stop you?" Annabeth threw back at him as he opened the car door for her. He offered her his hand which she took. Neither one let go until they got to the door of the restaurant were Wes once again opened the door for her. She smiled as she walked in. They quickly grabbed each other's hand again as Annabeth asked, "I see Dalton is still teaching _How to Be a Gentlemen 101_?"

"Raising gentlemen is what they pride themselves on," he offered for an answer. She accepted it as they walked to the host stand.

"Hey, Wes, Annabeth! How are you?" the hostess asked as they approached.

The couple laughed. "We're good, Natasha. How are you?" Wes asked.

"Oh, I'm good. Be better if I wasn't working," Natasha answered.

"Yeah, I thought you had today off?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, but one of the other host called in and apparently I'm the only host that's not about to go into overtime. Which is utter bullsh-"

"Natasha! Language! Seat these people and get back to work," the manager said as he walked by.

"Yes sir," she mumbled. "Is it just you guys tonight," she asked, slipping into her host voice.

Annabeth chuckled. "Yes."

Feeling her manager's eyes still on her, Natasha plastered a fake smile on and said "Follow me please."

The couple followed quietly behind her. They smiled at Natasha as she told them who their sever was going to be and told them to enjoy their meal. To be honest, they didn't really hear her as they got a little lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

They flipped through their menus to find something to eat while they waited for their sever.

"Hello, Wes and Anna, how are you guys tonight?" a voice interrupted them as the duo discussed what appetizer they wanted.

Looking up, Wes and Annabeth both laughed. "Hello, Hollie. We're doing well. How about yourself?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm good. What can I get you guys to drink?" Hollie pulled out a pen and her writing pad.

"I'll have a tea and she'll have a peach tea with extra peach," Wes answered before Anna could get anything in.

"What he said," she laughed.

"Okay. I'll have it out in a moment." With that, Hollie turned and went the other way, her ponytail swing as she did.

"I can order for myself you know," Annabeth huffed as she crossed her arms and looked at her boyfriend.

Wes quickly backtracked. "Oh, AB I'm sorry. I just thought I could tell both of our orders and – wait, you hadn't even said you wanted peach tea. What do you want? You can get whatever when she comes back. I'm sorry babe."

Unable to keep it in any longer, Annabeth started laughing. "Oh baby. You should see your face right now, "she said when she calmed down. "Come on Wesley, you know me. When do I ever honestly get mad when you order for me? Do I even ever get mad when you do anything for me? Even if it's something like that?"

"No." He grabbed her hand from where it was resting on the table. Wes gave it a slight squeeze. A smile he could help broke out when she squeezed back.

"Exactly and considering peach tea is my favorite drink, of course that's what I wanted."

It was at that moment that Hollie came back with their drinks. After setting them down, she took their food order – Annabeth got fettuccini alfredo while Wes got spaghetti and both got a starter salad. Reading the order back to make sure everything was right, Hollie was then once again on her way.

"So, tell me about your day." Wes inquired.

Annabeth then launched into her days events. Everything she told was in such amazing detail. Wes felt like he had actually been there with her rather just hearing about it. Everything was so vivid and true in her words that there was no doubt in his mind that she would be the journalist Annabeth always dreamed of being. And to top it all off, she lit up and talked with such passion when she was telling a story, even if were true, that you could always see everything as clear as day and knew it was genuine.

The two of them were so wrapped up that they almost didn't notice Hollie set their salads down.

"Thank you," Wes said as Hollie refilled their drinks. She smiled and was then flagged down by one of her other tables.

Their table was quite with the exception of the slight crunch that came from their food. It was comfortable like that until everything was gone. Wes stacked both of the plates and put them off to the side.

"Enough about my day. How was yours?" Annabeth reached out and took Wes's hand.

He smiled. "Do you really want to how my _whole_ day went? Or just what the Warblers and I did?"

"Okay so you caught me. What crazy things did you boys get up to today?" Annabeth laughed.

Apparently, Nick and Jeff found David's secret stash of sugary candy, which they devoured. The duo was hyper throughout the day, actually bouncing up and down in their seats at lunch. When David found out why Nick and Jeff were so energetic, he chased them around one of the common rooms. Trent caught the whole thing on video; Blaine and Wes were too busy laughing to do anything else.

Somehow Wes, David, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Trent end up having almost every class with each other or a least with one in the group of friends (the teachers just _loved_ that), so they had pretty much spent the entire day together.

Wes told Annabeth about the Warbler practice earlier that day and the song that they sang. When she commented about Blaine not singing lead, Wes explained what Blaine had told them.

"Well, he was lead soloist all of last year and the year before. Even if Blaine does love to preform, he does like to share the spotlight every now and then. The council just never let him," Annabeth agreed.

"Excuse me, but he did share the spot light last year. We had him do a duet at regionals," Wes objected.

"Correction, he told you he was going to be doing a duet, and he picked his duet partner. You guys had no say in the matter," Hollie said as she came up with their pastas. Annabeth nodded.

Wes stuttered for a moment before collecting himself. "And how do you know this?"

"Blaine told us," the two girls said in unison. Wes huffed.

"Face it, Blaine has all of you wrapped around his little finger. You maybe the council, but what Blaine says always goes." Hollie set the food down.

"What?! That's not… well damn," Wes said realizing she was right. "We need to fix that." Again, the two girls nodded in agreement. Hollie made sure they didn't need anything else before she went to help another sever that needed her.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, there's a new kid at school," Annabeth started, the talk of Blaine's duet reminding her. Wes looked at her with interest. There had to be something special about this new kid for Annabeth to now have a sparkle in her eye. "He is already in glee club, but, just like anyone else, he still has to audition, though I'm positive he'll get in. And he is amazing at fashion. He was working on some drawings when I first met him."

"Is there anything else his so amazing at?" Wes asked slightly jealous that some guy had captivated _his _girlfriend so much.

Annabeth picked up on his tone and inwardly smirked. "Yeah! His rocks at cheer, which Coach Riddell already got him on the team. And he is an _outstanding_ actor. I was completely blown away when he did a piece from Shakespeare's _Julius Caesar_. He totally captured Anthony's pain and empowerment in his monologue after Caesar dies. He also had these amazing eyes that always change color; I don't even know what to call them. And his skin is flawless. In short, he is absolutely beautiful."

"Well," Wes said shortly. "He sounds amazing." Jealousy covered every word.

Annabeth let here smirk show fully now. "Honey," she said gently grabbing her boyfriend's hand. "Think about it: he is in glee club, theater, cheer, rocks at fashion…" she trailed off for a moment to see if he would catch were she was going. He thought he know what she was saying but wasn't sure. He didn't voice anything so she kept going. "And you know who he is."

Wes slightly turned his head. "I do?"

Anna giggled. "Yep. I can't believe you got jealous over Kurt Hummel."

Wes's dropped. "Kurt Hummel?! The one and only Kurt Hummel?!" he exclaimed and then added, "And I was not jealous!"

"Don't deny it, Wesley. You were jealous. And yes the Kurt Hummel, the one who was on the Warblers and did that duet with Blaine that we were taking about." Annabeth laughed when she finished talking.

"Oh, well. Now I understand why you were so captivated by someone other than me or your best friend," Wes mused. "And stop calling me Wesley."

"Never," she smirked. "And apparently I'm not the only one that was captivated by him as my best friend dated him."

"Yeah. Kurt and Blaine dated. Should still be dating actually. Wait, this was the first time you meet Kurt? There is no way you couldn't have not meet him before now."

"Somehow our paths never crossed."

They stopped talking for the moment to finish eating, still holding one another's hand on the table. Deciding bypassed dessert, Wes asked for the bill. Before Annabeth could even grab her wallet, Wes gave Hollie the money and told her to keep the change. She smiled and told the two of them to enjoy the rest of their date. Wes and Annabeth waved bye to Natasha, who ran and gave them a quick hug before doing the same that Hollie did.

Holding hands, the two walked to Wes's car. They didn't part hands when they reached it, both going to the passenger side. Annabeth turned to Wes who walked towards her until her back touched the car. A soft smiled graced her lips. Wes trialed his free hand down Anna's arm until it rested on her hip. He cleared his throat slightly to say something but before he could Annabeth touched her lips to his; he eagerly returned it. Kept simple, she pulled back and rested her head on his chest, right under his chin.

"I miss you," she whispered into his chest.

Wes let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands came up where she intertwined her fingers and rested them palm down on the back of his neck. A content sigh left both of them before Wes responded to her. "But I'm right here."

Annabeth pulled back, kissed over Wes's heart, and rested her head down again. "I know that. And I love you being here. But I hate when we are apart. I can't be held by you anytime I want. My protector isn't always here when I want him to be."

"Annabeth, did something happen today?" Wes asked concerned. "Not that I don't feel the same way. I do, baby, trust me on that-"

"I do," she cut in.

"—but what brought all of this up so suddenly?" Wes pulled back and brought his hand up to brush Annabeth's bangs out of her eyes gently. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. The hint of a smile played at her lips, but couldn't fully form. When she opened her eyes, Wes noticed conflict in them. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak.

"You kids planning on moving anytime soon?" an irritated voiced asked. Both teens jumped at the interruption. They turned to see a middle aged man standing next to the car next to Wes's with his arms crossed. He looked far from happy. "Well? I haven't got all night brats. And there are things I would rather be doing then watching two _teens_ moon at each other like they know what love is," he continued in a huff.

Wes opened his mouth to respond, but Annabeth's hand on his arm stopped him. He looked at her; she just shook her head no. _'His not worth it,'_ her eyes said, thought the conflict from before was still there. He nodded his head and moved around her. He opened her door and kissed her cheek as she got in, causing her to blush slightly.

"Aw, how _sweet_," the man said. Wes froze were his lips were. Annabeth closed her eyes as she fell into her seat. Wes followed her example and also took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. When he opened his eyes, he thought it had worked; until he saw a single tear slide down his girlfriend's beautiful face. An almost animalistic growl came from Wes, causing Annabeth eyes to shoot open. She saw that her boyfriend was glaring at the man and his grip on the car door was so tight that his knuckles were white. The man's arms relax in some shock before he got into a defensive position.

Wes pulled his hands off the car and went to take a step. Anna grabbed his wrist before he could get anywhere. He froze and looked at her. "Wesley," she whispered, "don't. Please." Her voice cracked on her last word as another tear slipped down. "He's not worth it. Let's go."

Wes looked at Annabeth with nothing but love as he nodded his head. Even though he still wanted to hit the guy, Wes knew she was right. Using control so not to slam it, he gently closed her door and walked over to the driver side, throwing one last glare at the jerk. Wes slid into the car and started the engine. Putting the car in drive, he slowly pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Annabeth flipped around on the radio stations until she landed on a jazz station. Michael Bublé's cover of _Dream A Little Dream of Me_ was playing. Turning it down tell it was nicely put in the background, she left it there and looked at her window.

Her hand was resting on her arm rest; Wes reached over to grab it. He was happy when she didn't pull back or anything of that nature. They stayed quite until they pulled up to at a red light at a busy street intersection. Wes sighed and looked at his girlfriend. She was still gazing out her window. He gave her hand a small squeeze, which she returned. Taking a few deep breaths, Annabeth turned to face him. He noticed that, while none were flowing, tear tracks were on her face, telling him that more than just those two he saw earlier had fallen. Out of his peripheral vision, Wes saw that the light had change green. Being that his attention was needed back on the road, he looked away but still held Annabeth hand. Making a quick decision, he went past the intersection that he had original planned to turn down. Following the street down a few more intersections, he turned left to his new destination. Annabeth didn't know what he was doing, but didn't voice her curiosity.

Pulling into an almost deserted parking lot, Wes turned off the car and hopped out before his girlfriend could say anything. Annabeth unbuckled her seatbelt just as her boyfriend opened her door. He offered her his hand. She turned in her seat, putting her legs out of the car but didn't take his hand.

She gave him a quizzing look. "I thought your text said you had bought tickets for a movie?"

"It did say that. But I changed my mind. I want to talk with you more and I can't do that in a crowded movie theater. Besides, some of our best memories have happened in this park," Wes said. Annabeth smiled and took his hand. He closed her door, locking his car in the process. As they walked hand in hand, the couple got lost in a flood of memories that Wes's words had brought about.

Wes was thinking about when he finally got the courage ask Annabeth out when she pulled her hand out of his. Jarred from his thoughts, he watched as she walked up a hill and sat down. She brought her knees up and leaned back on her hands, staring up at the sky. The sun had fallen while they had dinner so the moon was high in the star covered night. The moon cast an almost magical glow on her face. Wes slowly walked up and sat down next to her. Even though she was looking up, Wes could see all the emotional conflict back in her eyes, making him wonder exactly what she was thinking about.

"Has our date been ruined?" he asked quietly after a few more moments of silence.

"What," Annabeth exclaimed quickly looking at him with shocked eyes, certain she heard him wrong. He just looked back at her, silently asking what he just said again. Annabeth was at a loss for words. Slowly, she shook her head, which seemed to give her her voice back. "No, Wesley. Why would you think that?"

"It's just we were going to see that movie you wanted to see and because of my selfishness, now were not, I almost lost control back there and punched that guy, we were interrupted by some asshole, and –" Wes's words were cut off by Annabeth's hands being placed over his mouth.

"Stop. Breath," she instructed. "Yes that guy was an ass, but sadly he is not the first either of us has met. You were not and are not selfish, nor do I think you ever will be. I would rather spend time talking to you then go and see some rom-com that we both know exactly how it is going to end. Lastly, so what if you almost punched that guy? Your fight club that you can't talk about has taught you how to throw punches. Although, I don't get why his words got to you so easily," Anna finished thoughtfully. Her hand was still on Wes's lips, so he pressed a quick kiss to it. She smiled as she pulled her hand away.

"His words didn't get to me that badly. Yes, they upset me, but it was the fact that he caused you to cry is what made me so mad," Wes explained, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Annabeth's breath left her quickly, sounding suspiciously like an "oh." She rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he wanted to know why she reacted the way she did, but he didn't pry, which she was thankful for. That was one of the many things she loved about him: when something was wrong with Annabeth emotionally, Wes would push just a little then pull back but at the same time stay there so she knew he was there for her. He knew when to pry and when not to. He gave her time to think about what she wanted to say.

"He reminded me of _him,_" she whispered at last.

Wes looked at her and saw she was staring straight ahead. "Wait, you mean-" he stared. She nodded her head stopping Wes in his tracks. For a moment he was frozen, and then he pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her.

They sat like that for a moment, the chirping crickets the only sound around them. A soft breeze danced about, doing intricate moves in Annabeth's ponytail and lifting Wes's hair. Wes turned his head to kiss her, his lips landing just above her ear, causing her to shiver. As she leaned into him, he sunk the two of them down until they were both lying on their backs. Side-by-side, they intertwined their fingers as they gazed up at the stars.

"I want to tell Kurt about Zoë Belle," Annabeth whispered. "And everything that is connected to her."

"Are you sure?" Wes asked softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "Not that I don't think he shouldn't know, especially if you are going to be friends with him like I know you are, and his is very trustworthy, but you barely know him."

"And I know that. But I, for some reason, just want to tell him. There is something about him that makes me feel so welcomed and comfortable. The way I feel with him is how I only feel with my family and that includes you and Blaine."

Touched, Wes nodded his head in agreement before kissing her head again. "Do whatever you want, AB."

"I'm not going to do it right away, but I will tell him soon.

"Oh! I'm having a party on Friday with the girls and Kurt, and maybe a few others. You want to come? And invite the Warblers for me?" Annabeth asked, remembering her conversation from earlier with the girls.

Wes thought for a moment. "I would love to. And you know the Warblers would love to come as well. Is it just Friday or are you doing as a sleepover like you normally make it?"

"I hadn't thought of that," she mused. "That might be better, and tons of fun. We could make it a pool party. It would be a nice way to relax after the first week of school. Besides, who knows how much time and when we will have this nice of weather to swim again." Wes nodded his head in agreement. "What time will you guys be able to be there?"

"Whenever. Dalton's not in school Friday; there's some teachers thing that day," he explained. "What all do you have going on that day?"

"After school, starting at 3:30, are the Muse Melody auditions. Those should be over at about 4:30, 4:45 at the latest. Other than that, I have nothing else going on."

The two continued to talk and make plans about the upcoming weekend. Wes, and the Warblers that wanted to come, would leave Dalton at eleven to have plenty of time to make the three hour drive to Cameron. They would then go and buy all the food and drinks for the sleepover and meet Annabeth, Kurt and the girls, plus whoever else showed up, at Anna's house. (Wes didn't tell her that he was going to talk to the Warblers about surprising them at their auditions.) Once there, everyone would change it to their swim suits and the rest was just going to be played by ear. Everyone was welcomed to leave whenever they wanted, but the sleepover would be officially over at noon on Sunday, which is when the Warblers would leave so they time to be back before curfew.

At the mention of curfew, Wes looked at his phone to see what time it was. While he didn't have one, Dalton's started tomorrow, his girlfriend did. His phone read 9:20; time for his princess to get back home. Wes stood up, then grabbed Annabeth's hands and lifted her up. She collided with his chest, almost sending both of them back to ground.

"Okay," Wes said as he righted both of them. "I guess I won't use that much force next time I lift you." He chuckled as Annabeth moved her bangs out of her hazel eyes.

"Lift me?" She raised an eyebrow. "Wesley, you may be strong, but there is no way you can lift me. All you did just now was helped me stand up."

He fixed her the same expression she was giving him, only he added a smirk to it. One that Anna didn't like very much. Before she could ask him what he was thinking, she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. Wes laughed as she began to struggle. "Put me down! You proved your point. I would like to be on the ground again!"

"Nope," he laughed once more as he began to walk to his car. Annabeth stopped struggle and just hung there. Wes thought she had given up on trying to get out of his grip, which was very unlike her. He was about to question it when she started moving again. It was not the same as before however.

Annabeth twisted slightly until she could reach Wes's other shoulder. Placing her hands on it for leverage, she leaned away from him while pushing him away from her with her hands. That caused his grip on her legs to loosen slightly. She took her left hand, placed it on his left shoulder, and slid off him a little more. Before she could fall off completely, or he could get a better grip, Annabeth pulled her legs from his arm and swung them around, hooking them around Wes's waist. She circled her arms around his neck, grasping both hands together just in front of it. Smiling, Annabeth was now in a perfect piggyback position.

"Okay then," Wes said in shock. He started walking again for he had stopped when she slipped from his shoulder.

"If you're going to carry me, then I want to be comfortable while you're doing it," she explained.

Wes made a noise of acknowledgment as he continued to his car. He put his hands behind him, clasping them just beneath Annabeth's bottom. Once at his car, he moved them away so she could slide back down to the ground. She righted her red top; he opened her car door once again.

"Thank you." She climbed into the car.

"You're welcome." He closed the door and walked over to his. Sliding in, he started the car up and pulled out. Turning up the radio, Annabeth flipped around with the stations. Landing on one that was playing a Katy Perry song, she sang along while Wes tapped the beat on the stirring wheel and did background harmonies. The drive back to her house was spent the same way it had been earlier that evening; whatever song came on was sung along with. Wes pulled into the driveway as another song began. Annabeth started sing, then paused for Wes to take the next verse, and they both took the chorus. On the instrumental part, he rocked out on the 'drums' while she killed it on an air guitar. They finished the song laughing uncontrollably.

They both hopped out of the car and Wes walked Annabeth to her front door. Standing just in front of the door, the young couple faced each other. A smile was on both of their faces. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Wesley," Annabeth stated. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by saying, "Even with the awful guy at the end of dinner."

His smile grew as he let out a small chuckle. "I was going to say that I had a wonderful time as well."

"Oh." A light blush tinted her cheeks. "I'll see you Friday?"

"Yep. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her red lips.

"Goodnight, Wesley," she whispered as they pulled apart.

"Goodnight, Annabeth. I love you."

"I love you, too. Text me when you get back?"

"Of course."

With one more peck on her lips, Wes walked back to his car. Annabeth open her door and stood in the doorway watching him as he pulled out. They both waved at each other when he pulled out of the driveway before he turned around and drove off. She watched until his car disappeared. As she went inside she didn't even realize she had a simple smile on.

"How was it?" her mom, Abby, asked from the kitchen. Annabeth walked in to find her setting at the island that separated the big kitchen from the large dining room. _The Da Vinci Code_ laid opened face down next to her along with a cup of green tea that had steam rising from it. An identical cup sat on the island in front of the emptied seat next to her, which Annabeth took. Taking a sip of the tea, Annabeth told her mom all about her date. She told her everything, including the unpleasant things, or rather, thing. Abby laughed when Annabeth told her about flipping herself around to a piggyback.

Annabeth was in the middle of talking about her and Wes's antics in the car when a big yawn interrupted her words. Her mom laughed. "I think it's time for someone to get to bed," Abby said as she got up, taking the now empty cups to the sink where she rinsed them out. A rather lager drop of left over tea fell onto her pale pink cotton top, causing it to become a darker color. Annabeth stood up, grabbed a towel, wetted it, and dabbed at the fabric, gently lifting the stain.

"Thank you, Annie." Abby placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Now get to bed. You have school tomorrow and it's getting late."

"Yes, Mom," she replied. Abby kissed Annabeth on the forehand and pulled her in for a hug. Good night's and I love you's were said before Annabeth went to her room while her mom went to her own, taking her book with her.

Once in her room, Annabeth changed into her red statin night gown. She made a quick run to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. On her way back to her room, she paused at a little girl's rooms. She stayed in the doorway watching her sleep for a moment before heading back to her own room. Annabeth took her ponytail out and brushed through it, her long black hair falling around her shoulders and face when she was done. She climbed into bed, turning her iHome on quickly as she went. Her phone sat on her nightstand. She reached for it later in a half awake state when it rang once; it was a message from Wes, letting her know he had got back to Dalton okay and was heading to bed. She smiled, sent a reply, and went back to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! Whatcha think? This chapter was supposed to be half Wes and Annabeth date and the other half was supposed to be something else. Their date was planned a lot different then whats above but I like this one better. The song Wes and Annabeth is <em>Tango Maureen<em> from the fabulous musical _RENT_. **

**Review replies: **

**Marie: Thank you! That means a lot! Sorry the update couldn't come sooner. Xp**

**Rose: Here's the next chapter for you! =)**

**Lookingforyouforever: Hey Sweetie! You said you wanted to see the date. =) What did you think? Much Love and Many Hugs!**

**Until next time, Love and Hugs to all of you! 3**


	6. Don't get too excited:AN but please read

Dear Readers,

I'm going to calm all of you right now and let you know that this is NOT a note to tell you I am abandoning Won't Go Home Without You or Extraordinary Christmas. I will never, NEVER, do that to any of my stories. I will always finish it in some form or fashion. I just wanted to let you know. Even if it's been about a year since I've updated Extraordinary Christmas and about six month since I've updated Won't Go Home Without You, they are still being written. Oh, this also isn't a note to say they are going on hiatus, because I'm not doing that either. The truth is that I going through some emotional problems right now. Like really bad emotional problems. I've got uncontrollable mood swings for unknown reasons, uncontrollable crying, being unmotivated to do thing, including writing (which is _really _unlike me because writing is a passion of mine, and I love to do things), lost in appetite, near panic attacks, shakiness/anxiety, bouts of loneliness… things of that nature. I went to my doctor two days ago and, after talking to me, she suggested I see a counselor. I went and meet the one Doc suggested earlier today. After an hour and a half session, she told me that I have depression and would like me to talk to Doc about getting on an anti-depressant. My mom called Doc and I should be getting the meds later tonight. (Note: I just took one. Hopefully it will work.)

Even though it was just the first visit with Cece (the counselor), I do feel a little better. Actually, I feel more than a little better. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I finally have an idea as to what's going on with me, talking to a "third-party" about everything, or the anti-anxiety pills Doc put me on. Either way, I plan to have a few more sessions with Cece and see how things play out. Hopefully I'm on the road to getting better; because what I have/am feeling is very unhealthy. (Note: Yes, it was a combination of both those that left me feeling good, because I feel depressed again as I'm double checking this for errors. _Fun._)

Okay, so long-story-short, I just wanted to let you know that neither of my stories have been abandoned. Quite the opposite really. And I have many ideas for others. I've even have some of the first chapters written on them. All of them conceits of Klaine. They are:

*Phantom of the Opera Broadway play inspired

*Vampire/Witch Klaine

*Once Upon A Time/Glee kinda crossover

There many more than those above. If you would like more info on the ones above or want to know what the others are about, then PM me or ask me on my tumblr or twitter page (both are on my profile page on here).

Okay, I think that's it. Umm, highlights/things to remember from this:

I am not abandoning my stories and I will continue to write my stories.

Please understand that it might take a while for me to update because of my current state of depression.

I'm not trying to make an excuse as to why I haven't updated.

I have many more ideas for fictions. =)

If you have any questions, PM me or ask me on my tumblr (xxxeatyourh3artoutxxx . tumblr . com).

This wasn't stated above, but I love each and every one of you and thank you for the reviews/favorites/alerts you have all given me. 3

Much Love to all,

Eatyourh3artout


	7. Words Can Hurt More Than Actions

**Hey everyone! Look! You got an update much faster this time! I think this is the closest update times I have ever had for one my stories. Though if I'm being honest, this is probably half of what I had originally planned for Chapter 6. Okay, maybe more of one-third. I'll tell you more about that in my end AN.**

**To the people who found this and me because of my **_**Come What May **_**one shot "I'll Love You until My Dying Day" thank you so much for just everything! You totally blow me away! And those few of you who have favorite-ed and followed **_**me **_**and not just my works… I'm speechless. Thank you to EVERYONE who reads this, regardless on when you found me and if you have given me feedback or not.**

**Umm, I'm going to now do review replies via PM. If I can't do it that way, I'll reply in my end AN like before. =)**

**So, this chapter is dedicated wholly and completely 100% to my own real life Natasha. That's not her name, but she is my inspiration for my Natasha in here. Without her, this chapter would not have gotten finished as well as it should have. I owe so much to her, and not just for everything she did for this chapter. Sweetie, whether you are reading this or not, I hope you know that I love you with all of my heart and that you mean to world to me. I would not know what to do if you weren't in my life. If you were with me at this very moment, I would be hugging you so tight you couldn't breathe!**

**Let's see, warnings… Swearing? Oh, some gay bashing/homophobia from a complete asshole… Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors there maybe. I've read through this several times, but odds are I've still missed some. I think that's it...**

**Spoiler on the fact that Sebastian exists and Kurt and Blaine are together. Or use to be… I don't know, it's confusing with this story. **

**Something just to clarify: this is AU after the season 2 final **_**New York**_**. Kurt and Blaine broke up during the summer between end of season 2 and beginning of season 3. And yes, some songs and other things maybe wrong for that timeline, but how it's written is how I want it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Klaine would've never broken up and Brody wouldn't exist if I did. And Klaine would have a lot more screen time. And make outs. And Quintana would be an actual couple, not a one-time thing. *praying for more***_

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Words Can Hurt More Than Actions<strong>

_"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week… that was a moment for me. About you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Blaine leaned in and placed his lips against mine. I am on cloud nine. Blaine is kissing _me. _Actually kissing me! And I'm kissing back!_

_ After a moment, we both took a breath and parted. Our faces were both flushed and we were breathing a little heavy. "We should, ah, we should practice," Blaine said bashfully, looking away from me._

_ "I thought we were," I said, and whoa, where the hell did that come from? Before I could over think, I leaned in for Blaine and he leaned towards to me. Just before our lips met, an annoying beeping sound was heard. I tried to ignore it and kiss Blaine, but the closer I got to him it seemed like the further apart we got._

_ "Blaine?" I whispered._

_ "I don't think we should see each other anymore, Kurt," he said in a hard voice._

_ I was confused. "What do you mean? We only just had our first kiss."_

_ "We've had more than that, Kurt," he said in the same voice. A noise in the background caught my attention, causing me to look around. We were no longer in the empty common room, but rather sitting at a table in The Lima Bean. How did we get here so fast?_

_ "Kurt," Blaine said to get my attention. I looked at him. "I think maybe we should start seeing-" _

_ I tried to listen to what he was saying but he was getting drowned out by that annoying beeping again. It was steadily getting louder and louder. Couldn't it just SHUT UP already?!_

-Line Break-

Kurt slowly opened his eyes as the sound of his alarm woke him up. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and shut it off. He lifted his arms above his head as he did a full body stretch, letting out a small groan when a few of his joints popped. Kurt brought his arms down, rested them on his chest, and thought about the past week.

With all the school work for senior year, joining cheer, and doing drama, the first week of school flew by for Kurt. Tuesday was the first day of real homework in all of his classes, and he also got fitted for his cheer outfit. Wednesday was rather boring, the only exciting things being the conversation he had with the girls at lunch and narrowing down plays to do with the rest of the drama club. Thursday, yesterday, was actually boring. The only thing that was anyway were close to fun was the fact that he got his cheer uniform. He had had practice every day that week. That, combined with all the homework, had left Kurt exhausted the last few days, causing him to not dream. Or if he was, he just didn't remember what it was by time he woke up, which he was thankful for.

Deciding that he had spent enough time in bed, Kurt got up and started his morning moisturizing routine. Once he finished that, he walked over to his closet and pulled out his cheerleading uniform. He was happy to find out that unlike the Cheerios, as a Tiger, he didn't have to wear the cheer uniform every day. They just had to wear it every Friday, which Kurt was okay with because it meant he could still wear his clothes every other day of the week. He unzipped the garment bag he had put it in to make sure that it stayed in perfect condition. He pulled the pants off their hanger, slid them on, then pulled the shirt over his head and adjusted both of them until they laid perfectly. Kurt walked over to his full length mirror and smiled. The sleeve of the shirt stopped in the middle of his upper arm, showing of the mussels that many didn't know he had because of his usually layers. The rest of the shirt, and the pants, hugged him in all the right ways, showing everything flawlessly while leaving a little to the imagination in some spots. Running his fingers through his hair to straighten it slightly, Kurt grabbed his bag and headed to the kitchen. The delicious smell of coffee and pancakes greeted him at the doorway. Carole was taking the last pancake off the stove while Finn was busy trying to eat as many as he could. Burt had a half-eaten one on his plate, with little syrup Kurt noticed happily, and was reading the morning paper.

"Morning everyone," Kurt said as he poured himself some coffee. Three "mornings" were said in return.

Finn noticed Kurt's outfit. "We don't have a game today, do we?"

"No, Coach just has us where this every Friday," he said with a slight distaste.

"Well, it's very flattering on you, Kurt," Carole said.

"Thank you." Kurt leaned against the counter, slowly sipping his coffee. He picked up the last of the muffins that Carole had made Monday; it was just as delicious as the first day.

Burt set his paper down and grabbed his, Carole's, and Finn's plate and took them to the sink to rinse off. He grabbed a piece of bacon when he finished; Kurt lightly hit his shoulder. "None of that, kid. I only had two pieces before," Burt explained. Kurt smiled at him. "Are you still going to that sleepover at Annabeth's house today?"

"Yeah, if it's still okay with you. I'll be going over after auditions today and be coming home sometime Sunday," Kurt replied.

"'Kay just call and cheek in every now and then."

"Yes, dad." Kurt glanced at the clock. "Finn, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, man, just have to grab my bag," Finn said as he got up.

"Alright, I'll be in the car."

"Give me a hug before you go, bud," Burt said.

"Dad, I'm only going to be gone for about two days." Despite what he said, Kurt still wrapped his arms around his father.

"I know that," Burt grumbled. Kurt laughed, gave his dad a kiss on the cheek, and out the door he went, sending one last goodbye to Burt and Carole.

* * *

><p>Blaine was still in his bed sleeping. It was far from peaceful, though. His face was clouded in pain and sadness, a few tears actually seeping from his eyes. Small noises were leaving his lips. He would lie on his back, only to roll to his other side a few minutes later. His hands keep opening and closing around nothing, though it seemed as if he were indeed trying to grab something. Blaine was so far into whatever he was dreaming about that he didn't hear the continuous knocking on his door, nor did he hear said door open when Wes used his key. Wes and David took one look at their friend and knew what they needed to help him. The two awake boys looked at each other, deciding silently who would do what. With a nod, Wes went to Blaine while David went to Blaine's bathroom to get aspirin and a glass of water; Blaine always had a headache after dreams like these.<p>

Back in the bedroom, Wes sat down on the bed. He gently reached out and touched Blaine's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Come on, Blaine. Time to wake up." Wes shook Blaine's shoulder. "Come on, man. We've got a long day ahead of us."

With a little more shaking, Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He brought a hand up to rub the sleep form his eyes, and proceeded to stretch out fully, letting out a satisfied groan when a few joints popped. "Hey, Wes. How did you get in?" Blaine asked as he sat up, his voice thick with sleep. He instantly wished he was still laying down when his head flared up in pain. "Aw, shit," he complained.

"He used the key you gave him," David explained as he came in with the pills and water.

"Oh, right. And thank you." Blaine took the pills, finished the whole glass of water and set it down on his nightstand. "How did you know I would need it?"

"Umm, you were having a nightmare," David replied, a little unsure.

"I was?"

"Yeah, man. Your face was scrunched up, you were tossing and turning, your hands were reaching out for something that wasn't there…Sound familiar? Wes received a small nod, so he continued on. "Is everything okay? It's been awhile since you've had these; they're not coming back, are they?"

"They're not the same ones as before," Blaine whispered.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"I mean that they're not the nightmares of me getting beaten beyond recognition or of my parents fighting," Blaine said, his voice still small.

"_They_? As in more than one?" When Blaine didn't confirm or deny what was asked, Wes and David got worried. "When did you start having them again?"

"About a month ago."

"Wait, they didn't start when you and -"

"No. Well, they were about three a week then. But it was after everything with my parents that they became an every night occurrence."

Before Wes or David could ask another question, Nick, Jeff, and Trent busted through the door. The two groups of three just looked as each other for a moment. Jeff was the first to break the silence. "Blaine, why aren't you dressed yet?"

The boy in question looked down at his pajamas before he leaped out of bed. "_That_ is an excellent question. Now all of you leave so I can get ready," he politely ordered.

"Okay," Nick laughed. "We'll go get Sebastian and make sure he's ready." Blaine nodded as his friends left, closing the door behind them. He walked over his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, a black collared shirt, and a red bowtie. He slid the jeans and shirt on, and then flipped up the collar to lay the bow tie properly. Blaine was pulling it tightly in place when his friends came back in, Sebastian with them this time.

"Whoa, Blaine's got curls," Sebastian exclaimed.

Said boy looked in the mirror to see that he had yet to gel his curls down. When he moved towards his bathroom to do so, Trent grabbed his arm. "I don't think so," he laughed.

Blaine pouted. "Why not?"

"Because if we don't leave now, we'll miss the girls and Kurt's audition," Nick explained as he grabbed other arm when he tried to get out of Trent's grip. Neither of them had to put up the fight much longer because the other froze in his struggle.

"K-Kurt's going to be there?" Blaine's voice broke slightly as he said his ex's name.

"_Shit, Claire's going to kill me,"_ Nick thought.

"Umm, yeah. He goes to Cameron. He and the girls, especially Annabeth, have become really close," Wes explained. Everyone was quite as the curly-haired processed this.

Finally, Blaine just gave a nonchalant shrug and said, "Okay." He walked over to pick up his bag, and then faced his friends. He saw that all of them had their bags as well. "Ready to go?" Blaine received confirmation from all of them. "Alright, let's go." Jeff and Nick ran for the door, then proceeded to run down the hall. David rolled his eyes as he, Wes, and Trent followed the couple. Sebastian stayed with Blaine, who was now locking his door.

"Nice bowtie," Sebastian said once the duo started walking.

Blaine subconsciously brought hand up to it, a smile breaking out on his lips. "Thanks."

"No problem. And those curls are extremely sexy." Sebastian smirked when a pink color dusted Blaine's cheeks. "I mean it. I don't know why you gel it all that hotness down." The blush become darker as Blaine stuttered out another thank you. Sebastian decided to cut him a break. "You're welcome. Did you listen to those songs I told you about?" Blaine was thankful for the subject change. While he told the other that he had indeed listened to them, and Sebastian told him other songs to search, Blaine thought about their friendship.

The day he met Sebastian, the two went out for coffee and spent hours talking. They realized that they actually had quite a bit in common. Blaine was a little shocked to find out Sebastian was gay and was so extremely open about it. Neither boy could deny the chemistry between them. Though he wasn't sure on what he was feeling, Blaine wasn't going to act on anything he felt. No matter how much he wanted Blaine, Sebastian wasn't going to be more than Blaine's friend; for now anyway. He could tell Blaine's heart belonged to someone else. He had yet to ask who, but from the way Blaine acted earlier, Sebastian figured it was this Kurt guy.

They made it to Blaine's car to find their friends arguing who was going to sit where. Sebastian and Blaine watched with amused smiles on their face. "Didn't you say yesterday you already had a sitting arrangement planed so this wouldn't happen?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded his head before he spoke to the others. "Hey guys. Guys? Guys!" They all paused mid-argument to look at Blaine. "Stop arguing. I have where you're going to sit, so it's of no use. Wes, David, you two will be in the back. Trent, Nick, and Jeff, get the middle. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, but why does Sebastian get to be up front?" Jeff wondered.

"Because I'm better than all of you." Sebastian smirked.

"No, that's not why," Blaine was quick to say. "It's because I don't know if I can handle one of you lunatics sitting next to me for four hours. Now get in." The Warblers put their bags in the back and did what was asked of them. The second Blaine started his car, Jeff, who was setting between Nick and Trent, leaned forward to turn on the radio on. Blaine waited until Jeff selected a station that was finishing up with the latest Katy Perry song. As Blaine pulled out of the Dalton driveway, the radio DJ came on.

"That was _Last Friday Night_ by the fabulous Katy Perry as requested by Jessica. Alright folks, our request hour is almost over. So if you've got that something that you're just dying to hear, call us now at 1-888-555-9652." As the DJ paused, Blaine turned onto the highway. "Okay, let's go to our next request. Hello, you're on the air with DJ Storm."

"Hi," a chorus of girls and one guy said.

"Whoa, sounds like there's a party going on there. How many of you are there?"

"There's six here," one girl said.

"Hey, was that-" Trent stared before Wes told him to shh.

"What are your names and where are you calling from?" Storm asked.

"I'm Natasha and here with me is Annabeth, Kurt, Claire, Hollie, and Hanna and we're calling from Cameron, Ohio," Natasha exclaimed. Blaine looked in his rearview mirror to see all boys looking at each other, smiling.

"Cameron? I lived there at one point. Alright, what's you're guys request?"

"We'd like to hear _Live While we're Young_ by One Direction," Kurt said. Blaine felt his heart give a painful squeeze at heating his loves beautiful voice after so long of not hearing it.

"Sounds good. Anyone you want to dedicate this to?"

"Yep. This goes out to Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Sebastian. Can't wait to see you tonight!" Claire exclaimed.

"Alright, thank you girls and Kurt. Here's your song." With that, their request started playing. The boys in the car laughed slightly as the introduction of the song played. When the lyrics started, Sebastian sang along. After a moment, all but Blaine joined by harmonizing behind him. Blaine smiled and turned down the radio slightly to hear his friends better. On the chorus, Blaine sang along with Sebastian, but let him keep the lead. When the song was over, they all had smiles, thought Sebastian's was more of a smirk.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Someone else on lead," Blaine joked.

"Here, here," Nick and Jeff commented.

"Yeah, but I was _so_ much better than you," Sebastian said in mock cockiness.

"How dare you," Trent fake gasped.

Blaine laughed. "In your dreams, Seb."

"I'm always dreaming of you babe," he shot back.

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Kurt, Claire, Hanna, Hollie, and Natasha were all in a circle around Annabeth's phone. They said thank you to DJ Storm one last time and hung up. Kurt was oddly quite while the girls adamantly talked about getting on the air. Hanna noticed.<p>

"Kurt, are you alright? You've hardly said anything since the song request," she asked, slight worry in her words. All the others stopped talking.

"Hmm?" he asked as he shook himself from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Liar," Hollie whispered.

Annabeth smiled. "Nice try, sweetie. Now what's wrong?"

"I-umm-So Blaine is coming?" he inquired shyly, his voice cracking as he said Blaine.

"_Shit, Nick is going to kill me,"_ Claire thought.

"Yeah. Is that going to be a problem?" Natasha chewed on her lip as she asked.

"No," Kurt said, dragging out the word. "No, it will be fine. I mean, yeah it might hurt some, but I kind of figured he be there. I don't know why this shocks me." They were all quite for a moment. Kurt's thoughts once again went to his and Blaine's history while the girls wondered what history the two exes have.

"What happened? What caused you guys to break up?" Annabeth voice was timid.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted before he could get anything out. "Hey ladies! You should get to class before you're late. Don't want to get in trouble with coach," the voice sneered.

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "You know there is a boy here, Matt."

"Yeah but I wasn't talking to myself. I'm the only boy here," Matt said.

"Try again," Hanna spat.

"Oh, there's the boy. How's it going, Dykey McGee?"

"Watch it," Hollie all but growled as Claire and Natasha held her back.

"Why? You her carpet muncher?" Matt taunted.

"Leave them out of this. Your business is with me, not them." Annabeth stepped in between Matt and her friends.

"If you had chosen me over them, then there would be no need to mess with your scissor sisters." Matt shoved Annabeth back. Hanna and Kurt caught her. She shoved him back. Matt went to take a swing, but Kurt pulled Annabeth out of the way before his fist could connect. It looked as if Matt noticed Kurt for the first time. "Oh, hey princess. Stay out of my way. You don't need to put you're sparkle gay nose in other people shit."

"When you mess with my friends it becomes my business," Kurt threw at him.

"Don't act like you have balls, buttlover."

"Why can't he act as if he has balls?" Natasha demanded.

"Because he doesn't have any. He's a girl."

"What makes you a boy and Kurt a girl?" Annabeth had to ask.

"Hummel is nothing more than a butt boy. He's a receiver, not a deliver. No doubt he's probably small as well. Even if he did serve instead of taking, no one would feel what twink here has to give," Matt jeered

"You know, for a guy who claims to be straight, you're awfully concerned about another man's cock and whether he bottoms or not," Kurt pointed out as he looked at his nails. While Matt was floundering for a comeback, Divine Five and Kurt walked to their class.

* * *

><p>Though the radio was still quietly on, it was otherwise silent. Sebastian was leaning against his car door, sleeping. Nick was resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff's head was resting on Nick's; both of them were asleep. Trent was reading a book about some twins who got a storybook from their grandma and are thrown into the fairytale world. Wes and David were busy texting their girlfriends. A few minutes later, Trent put his book away and leaned against the window. Ten minutes after that, he was asleep as well. Wes and David took notice of this. When David looked at him, Wes nodded.<p>

"Blaine? Are they all asleep? Wes and I want to talk to you about something," David inquired.

Blaine glanced over at Sebastian then looked in the rearview mirror to see the other three sleeping boys. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Well, we wanted to ask what your nightmare was about," Wes explained.

"Oh, I don't remember." Blaine responded too quickly.

"Bull," David exclaimed.

Blaine sighed. "If I tell you, you can't interrupt me. I don't know if I'll be able to finish if you do."

"Deal," they said simultaneously.

Blaine let out another sigh. "Alright, how to start?" he mused, mostly to himself.

"You said they're not the ones involving you getting beat or your parents arguing. What are they about and who's in them?" David offered.

A small smile tugged Blaine's lips. Wes and David saw it in the mirror. "Who do you think?" There was a sad undertone to Blaine's voice.

* * *

><p><em>-Dream Sequence- <em>

I saw Kurt and _him_ through the window. Red hot jealousy snaked through my veins. He was flirting with Kurt. He was making Kurt laugh and blush. He just touched Kurt's arm, and the hand was still resting there. When Kurt realized the hand on his arm wasn't leaving, he pulled out of _Todd's_ touch. Apparently Todd didn't get the picture because he moved even closer. Just as I saw my boyfriend step back again, the scene shifted.

Kurt and I were now sitting on his bed, knees crossed and touching as we facing each other. "Blaine, I love you and only you. Forever. No guy would ever be better than what I already have," Kurt whispered. He grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart. It slightly quickened its pace. "That? What just happened? That happens every time we touch. That happens every time I see or even think of you. You hold my heart, Blaine Anderson. You have since the day I stopped you on that staircase. And you always will."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I opened my mouth to tell him that he held mine, but the scene before me faded once again. Harmful bright colored swirls moved around me. Each on blended into another. I can hardly focus. Just as quickly as it started, it all froze. Taking in my surroundings, I saw that I was the Lima Bean sitting at a table with Kurt. We weren't at our normal table because a man that looked to be a lawyer was busily typing away at said table. He gave Kurt and me a filthy look when we squeezed each other's hands moments ago.

I knew all too well what was about to come. I wish I didn't. I wish I had never brought this up. I wish I had never thought of this. I wish my dad wasn't an ass who tried to rule my life. More than anything, I wish I had stopped myself from saying –

"Kurt, I think we should see other people." Well, that.

The hand that was holding Kurt's coffee as it brought it up to his mouth froze. His whole body froze actually. Fear became evident in his gorgeous eyes. "What?" His voice was eerily flat. I wished it wasn't. I wanted him to have some emotion because then I would know what to say.

Though I tried in vain to not to do so, I heard myself repeat, "I think we should see other people."

"You're breaking up with me." It wasn't a question. His voice was steel despite the tears from in his now gray eyes. My heart gave painful squeeze; they only became that color when he was as sad as someone possibly could be.

"Yes." I answered him anyways.

"Why?" he requested.

I knew he would ask this, but I still wasn't ready for him to. "The distance now. It's too much."

"You're lying." His voice finally creaked. I now knew what the phrase _'Be careful what you wish for,' _meant because hearing his emotions made this even harder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was never expecting this to be easy. I just never expected it to be this damn hard. "Is it because you've met someone else?" His voice was clam again.

My eyes opened slowly. "No. But you have."

Confusion clouded his beautiful face. He shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Regardless, his lips still mouthed no. "I haven't," he was finally able to get out.

"Todd-"

"Means absolutely nothing to me. I feel nothing for him," Kurt interrupted.

"You will meet someone, though. The town of Cameron is huge and slightly more accepting to gays, so you will meet others. Someone who is better than me. But you're not going to do anything because I'm holding you back. You can do so much better than me, Kurt."

"I don't need anyone better, because no one will ever be better. I. Love. You. Always have, always will. I though you felt the same."

The next words I said were such a huge lie I'm surprised they even made it pass my lips. They did. I actually saw Kurt's heart shatter. He took a huge intake of breath. Tears slid flawlessly down his face.

"Well, I'm sorry I gave you everything I have and am. I thought you were different, but typical guy move, Blaine." He all but spat my name. "Thanks for the memories, you heartless jackass." With that, he was pushing away from the table, getting up, and running out the door. Tears were streaming down his face. He left his half-finished coffee on the table. I slowly got out of my chair, grabbed my bag and walked outside. I left both of our cups on the table.

I remember all of the perfectly, as if it had just happened for the first time. It was far from it. What happened next never happened; not in reality anyway. I'd had this dream plenty of times, though, and every time felt as real as can be.

When I stepped outside, I wasn't in the Lima Bean parking lot. I was at a four way intersection looking at the most horrifying scene. There was a car on its side, one upside down, and one wrapped around a light pole. The one on the light was smashed on the driver side. The windshield was shattered, along with the driver's window. The side mirror was dangling. The once beautiful vehicle was now destroyed. It was also Kurt's, and he was still in the driver seat. I could tell even from my position from across the street there was a cut on the side of his face. Other than that, he looked peaceful, almost as if he was asleep. In all technicalities, he was. Kurt was unconscious. The only reason I knew he wasn't dead (my heart stopped at the thought) was the fact that I had ran over and could see his chest moving up and down in a steady pattern. I reached my hand up to brush back his bangs that had fallen onto his forehead. My touch caused him to stir.

"Blaine?" his voice was so small and quite that I had to listen closely.

"Yeah, it's me," I whispered. I card my hand through his hair.

"Stop touching me." Though his words were soft, I felt as if I had been slapped in the face.

"What?" I pulled my hand back.

He turned to look at me. His eyes were ice, something I had never seen with him. "You heard me. Stop touching me. I don't want to be touched by _you_. I don't even want to look at you. _You_ caused this wreck. You put me in this pain. I. Hate. You." His voice grew in volume as he spoke.

If I had been slapped before, now I had been punched in the gut.

-_Dream Sequence End-_

* * *

><p>"And that's when you woke me up," Blaine finished telling Wes and David. He rested his head against his head rest. A deep sigh left him as he closed his eyes. Mid-way through telling his nightmare, Blaine pulled into a public rest stop. The tears that started coming down his face made it hard to drive. The car was silent. At some point, <em>Teenage Dream<em> came on and he flipped the radio off before the second chord even played. Wes and Davie were trying to processes everything they were just told. Blaine was once again taking deep breaths in attempt to stop the tears that threatened to spill. It wasn't working out well. A flicker of movement in the mirror caught Blaine's eye. The movement didn't come from Wes or David, who were looking at each other.

Blaine's lips curved up in the hint of a sad smile. He casted his eyes over to Sebastian. "You're all awake, aren't you?" he asked.

"Possibly," Jeff replied. Nick and Trent both nudged him. Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sat up.

"How much did you guys hear?" Blaine questioned as he turned to where he could see all of them.

"All of it, Hun," Trent answered. The others nodded their heads in agreement. Blaine made a noise of acknowledgement before he stepped out of the car. All of his friends looked at each other in question. Without any words being said, they all decided what to do and stepped out as well. Sebastian stayed behind while the rest of the boys went to the small snack store.

Blaine walked around to the front of his car and slid onto the hood of his car. He took in a lungful of the fresh air, hoping it would help clear his head. He bent his knees, wrapping his arms around them once he could. As he rested his chin on his knee, he felt someone slid up next to him. Sebastian nudged Blaine's shoulder with his own. "You okay, Killer?" he asked. A shrug is the only response he received. "Do you want to talk about it?" This time he got a head shake that said no. "Well, I'm here for you, sexy. For whatever you may need me for."

Sebastian's words barely registered to Blaine's ears. He was lost in thoughts. He was going to see Kurt for the first time in two months. He wondered if he would still look as broken as he did the day they broke up. Had Kurt moved on? Was Todd part of his life now? Or was there another boy in the picture? Blaine also thought about what Wes had told him.

Kurt had become close to the girls. He didn't find that shocking at all. Those lovely ladies were easy to get along with and Kurt is someone they would love to spend time with. How close had they all become in the short time? If he were to take Wes's words, how close had Annabeth become with Kurt? Annabeth was Blaine's childhood best friend. They grew up together until Annabeth moved away after eight grade. Despite this, they still talked almost daily whether it is through text, Skype, or phone calls. They were each other's closest friend. The only way Annabeth and Blaine could be closer was if the two of them were blood siblings. Annabeth would become friends with Kurt for a lot of the same reasons that Blaine had. They would grow to close friends fast; it was just in Anna's and Kurt's nature. Blaine had no intention of pulling the two of them apart, nor did he have the intention of not spending time with Annabeth just because of her new friend. Hell, maybe this common close friend might help the he and Kurt become close again… maybe even date again.

Blaine laughed at himself. _Yeah, like that would even happen. I broke his heart. I'd be lucky if he even gives me the time of day, let alone looks at me. Not that I blame him. I don't deserve him. I never did. He should have someone as courageous as he is. Haha, the irony. I told Kurt to have courage. I don't even have any of my own._

Blaine was pulled out of his daze by candy hitting him in the face. He looked up at his friends. Wes was holding a box of Lemon Heads; David had a bag of Jelly Beans in his hands; Trent was holding M Jeff and Nick were both handling a bag of Red Hot's; Sebastian had Peanut M&M's. All of them had at least two of their candies in their opposite hand and they were all raised in aim at Blaine. After a moment of gawking at his friends, Blaine started laughing. "Was all that really necessary?"

"Yes. You were too busy beating yourself up again to realize we have been trying to get your attention for five minutes now," Trent explained. He popped his candy into his mouth. The other Warblers kept their hands raised.

"Quit exaggerating. There is no way you were doing that for five minutes."

"Oh, but we were, Mr. Sexy-Doubter McDoubtie Pants," Sebastian said as he threw another M&M at Blaine. The others followed suit. Blaine mocked gasped before grabbing a handful of the candy in his lap. He threw it at his friends. A small food fight began. Candy was thrown left and right. The boys each took turns trying to catch the snacks in their mouth.

"Alright, alright. You guys win," Blaine laughed when he ran out of ammo.

"Damn straight we do," Wes said as he high fived David. Nick and Jeff fist pumped.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Are we ready to get back on the road? We still have a ways to go."

"Yep. Let's go see our girls and-" Nick trailed of.

"And Kurt. Our girls and Kurt," Blaine smiled at them. "He's going to be there. We're going to see each other so no point in denying it. Besides, I'm not some fragile creation that will break at the mention of his name." Blaine gave his friends one last smile was he slid of the hood of his car. He stepped around Nick and David to get into his car. The Warbler's followed suit. Doors slammed and seatbelts clicked as everyone got ready for the rest their trip. Sebastian flicked the radio back on. _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _by Elton John was playing, and it may or may not have perfectly described what laid ahead for the night.

* * *

><p>So… What did you think? Bad? Good? Awful? Amazing? Give me some feedback please? *insert Darren's puppy dog eyes* I won't know what to keep, change, or get rid of if you guys don't tell me.<p>

Originally, this was going to be much longer. The Warblers were supposed to make it to Cameron and see the girls and Kurt's auditions. After that, everyone would head back to Annabeth's and the fun would begin. As you can see that didn't happen. That was going to be way too long in my opinion. But you now know what to expect in the next chapter. No, I haven't started it yet. But yes, Kurt and Blaine WILL see each other for the first time again in the next chapter.

To anyone who is interested that hasn't read it yet, you can check out my CWM one-shot. Or _Extraordinary Christmas_.

To those who have read my one-shot… Hope you're happy to hear…that… it's… becoming more than a one-shot. Because I know I am! =D

BONUS POINTS TO THE PERSON WHO KNOWS WHERE I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR MY ' Mr. Sexy-Doubter McDoubtie Pants' LINE! A hint: take the Sexy part out of that equation and go with the rest. I'm not sure anyone will get it, so whoever does will get a one-shot of their choosing. The one-shot can be anything Glee and whatever character(s) and (while I would prefer Klaine paring) couple(s) you want. I would also prefer something that wasn't angst because that's not really my forte. If that's what you really want though, I'll give it a shot. But the rest is up to you. I'll leave this little game, I guess, open until either A) someone gets it, or B) I post chapter 7 (knowing me, you all know that could be a long time xp ). Which ever comes first.

Umm… this is kinda a warning for a future chapter… I have a trigger warning I don't want to post on here what is because it might spoil what happens because of what it is. I will post it at the beginning of the chapter that will have it though, as I should. If you have a trigger, please let me know now. You do not have to tell me what it is if you do not want to. If you have one, shoot me a PM or add to your review something along the lines of, "I have a trigger." That simple. I will then privet message you to let you know what this trigger is going to be. I would hate for anything to happen to someone because of something I write. No matter what, it will be in the later chapter, but I will have markings around it so you can skip over that if needed.

Hey, you just read my update. I worked really hard on it. So review it maybe? *Shrugs* Couldn't resist. Tell next time!

Love and Hugs,

Eatyourh3artout


End file.
